


Amour

by vi_britannia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Geass (Code Geass), Arranged Marriage, CEO!Lelouch, F/F, Implied Cheating, Intern!Suzaku, Lloyd only cares about pudding, M/M, One Night Stands, Playboy!Lelouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia
Summary: What a surprise it was when the CEO of the Black Knights realised his one-night stand is the new engineering department intern.





	1. Chapter 1

Black Knights Pty Ltd is a leader across different industries_. _The renowned company dabbled in many sectors – but specialised in security and military technology. Its origins stemmed from the development of the knightmare frame, which has gained prominence among countries around the world. 

Its founder and current Chief Executive Officer is Lelouch Britannia. At age twenty-four, the young CEO is a crowd favourite, often appearing in business magazines and newspapers. Editions of the _Pendragon Weekly_ proudly named him the most eligible bachelor in the business world, up until his father’s recent announcement of Lelouch’s engagement to Shirley Fenette, daughter of a close business partner of the Britannians. 

Despite Lelouch starting up his company with his own resources and without any help from his family, _particularly_ from his father, Charles had always kept Lelouch close, and interfered with his business ventures if he didn’t bend to his will - At least that’s what the tabloids said. 

Many employees believed this, and assumed it was the source of Lelouch’s stoic and domineering personality. Of course, none of them would _ever_ say them out loud. They wouldn’t dare. Despite being a royal arrogant prick, he was a decent boss. The pay at the company was way above the minimum wage, and there were plenty of benefits to go around. It was _any_ engineer’s dream to have the opportunity to work with the Black Knights. 

Suzaku Kururugi has just recently graduated from the prestigious Ashford Academy – a university in central Pendragon. He finished with high distinctions and easily ranked first over every other student in the school’s exclusive Engineering program, and as such, provided the opportunity to intern at Black Knights Pty Ltd. 

It was the _chance of a lifetime _and Suzaku would be absolutely stupid to turn down the offer for an internship at one of the world’s top Engineering departments. His final year study even revolved around the concept of knightmare frames and its other potential uses in society. 

Given his impressive track record, Suzaku was advised to work with the Camelot division – an elite sub-division of the Knightmare Frames department focused primarily on improving the Lancelot model frame. At the time, the Lancelot was the company’s most advanced frame, and it was highly sought after. As such, only select people had the privilege to be granted access to the division. 

Ironically, despite being stationed in the Camelot division, he had never met Lelouch Britannia, and from the rumours floating around the office, he didn’t seem like a very pleasant person, and he wasn’t really looking forward to the day he had to. 

It was the end of the financial year, and the company was celebrating another year full of countless achievements and outstanding performance, bypassing company objectives and the figures were soaring. 

__

Suzaku Kururugi – _outstanding_ graduate of the most prestigious university in Pendragon and interning with the division any engineering student would _kill for — _got lost on the way to the function’s restaurant and ended up missing out on majority of the party. By the time he had finally found the place, the staff were already cleaning out the room and only a few employees were left, and even they were getting ready to leave. 

The intern sighed, cursing his inability to use navigation systems and his general lack of a decent sense of direction. Instead of heading home and admitting his loss on impressing his superiors and the rest of the Camelot team, he walked into the hotel next door, and plopped on a bar stool, all while flagging a bartender to take his order. “Lemon lime vodka, please,” he said as he dropped a ten-dollar bill on the counter. 

He eyed the bar, noting that there weren’t a lot of people left. It was close to 10 in the evening, and it _was _a Thursday night after all, so he wasn’t too surprised. There was only one other person sitting by the bar — a raven-haired male at the other end, sipping on red wine. He was wearing a suit that probably cost more than Suzaku’s monthly wage (maybe even two?), with the black tie loosened around his neck. 

Green eyes made direct contact with the stranger, and he quickly averted his gaze. The drink had just arrived on time, and he focused all his attention on chugging his vodka cocktail. He motioned for the bartender to make another one and gave her another bill to pay for the drink. 

He felt his heart race, and he wasn’t too sure at that point if it was caused by the alcohol or the attractive stranger sitting opposite him in the bar. Either way, he gulped the drink as fast as he did the first one. 

At this point, his head was getting a bit hazy, and the world had started to turn around him. Regardless, he ordered another drink. 

He wasn’t normally a one-night stand guy, but the other male had an aura to him that strangely allured Suzaku not to care. With the copious amounts of alcohol now in his system, Suzaku prepared himself to approach the stranger (to do or say what, he wasn’t too sure), he sneaked another look, only to find him missing from his seat. Suzaku’s spirits dropped, and he twirled the black straw around his drink. 

Maybe it was for the best. He didn’t even know what to say anyway. 

“Looking for someone?” A voice asked from beside him. 

Suzaku nearly choked when he realised _it was him_. “Hi, uhm, yes, I mean _no, _not really,” he sputtered, then awkwardly laughed it off. He was doing as well as he thought he would— _an awkward, stuttering mess. _

Violet eyes lit up in amusement. “Will you let me buy you a drink?” 

It took Suzaku a few seconds to realise he was asking a question, losing himself into the rarity of the stranger’s mesmerising violet eyes. “Sure – I mean, no, wait – _why?”_ Suzaku blinked. 

_Pull it together, Kururugi!_ _You can do this!_

Suzaku tried to remember the last time he’s ever tried to flirt with anyone, and he wasn’t surprised to find it difficult to pinpoint when it was. All throughout university, he had dedicated all his time into doing well and making a name for himself, wanting to change the world with his engineering knowledge, and make it a better place. He didn’t have time for dating… or in this case, a _hook-up?_

Safe to say, he was _incredibly_ out of practice, if he even had any at all. 

The stranger moved closer to him, so much so that he could feel his breath against his face. “You caught my attention.” 

“Attention?” His voice hitched, and the second syllable of the word sounded almost a bit too high pitched for his liking. 

The corner of his lips quirked up in a smirk. “He’ll have another one of whatever he’s having, and I’d like another Cabernet Sauvignon.” He put down a sleek black card on the counter, sliding it towards the bartender. 

Suzaku tried to see his name, but the bartender had already taken it away. 

When their drinks arrived, Suzaku had finished it in seconds from all the nerves. The raven-haired male chuckled lightly, only sipping half of the red wine before placing it on the counter. 

“I’m-” 

“Names have no purpose in what we’re doing here.” 

The Japanese male cocked an eyebrow. “And what _are_ we doing here?” 

Violet eyes darkened. “I want you and you want me. I think I can let you guess how I want this night to end. What do you say?” 

Suzaku had never met a man so _direct_. 

Heat rose to Suzaku’s cheeks. “I-” He bit his lower lip. 

He moved closer to his ear and whispered, “Spend the night with me.” 

The rest of the night was a complete blur. By the end of it, all of what Suzaku could remember was riding up the elevator to the top floor and pinning the stranger against the wall and kissing him roughly, tongues exploring, and his hands dishevelling his jet-black hair. 

Then he remembered clothes being shoved to the carpeted floor and flimsily trying to unbutton his shirt in his drunken haze. He recalled the feel of the stranger’s warmth and sweat and having the _best sex of his life_. 

When he woke the next day, he was just gone, with no trace at all. 

He had thought it was almost just like a dream. 

But a dream didn’t let scents linger. Suzaku could smell a hint of lavender in the sheets, and it was all he needed to know it was real. 


	2. Chapter 2

“As per our voting system,” Lloyd announced as he walked through the glass doors of the Camelot sub-division. He pointed a finger at Suzaku, who was leaning against his desk and checking the documents that arrived in the post. “_You_ are presenting this year’s budget to Lelouch Britannia!” 

Green eyes narrowed. “What voting system? And why me?” he complained, setting the envelopes down and stepping forward. 

Cecile rolled back in her computer chair, so she was visible to the rest of the team. “It was inaugurated in the party last Friday.” 

“But I wasn’t even there! _I _didn’t get to vote!” Suzaku whined. _Instead he went to the hotel next door and had a one-night stand_, but they didn’t have to know that part. 

“It isn’t our fault you can’t use Google Maps!” Lloyd piped in. 

Green eyes scowled. “Hey! You have no idea how confusing that thing could be sometimes!” It seemed whatever the voice said was the _opposite_ of where he actually had to go, only to realise this a little too late. 

The redhead team member yawned and stretched as she walked through the glass doors and eyed the situation. “Have you told him he’s presenting yet?” Upon looking at Lloyd’s smug smile, Cecile’s apologetic expression, and Suzaku’s terrified face, she assumed they were in the process of doing so. “I did offer to do it, but they said I’d spend too much time talking to C.C. than actually presenting,” she said in a bored manner, before taking a seat and logging into her computer. 

_And who was C.C.? _ Suzaku wondered. Kallen responded to his thoughts automatically. “She’s Lelouch’s personal assistant. Also my girlfriend.” 

The realisation dawned on Suzaku and he nodded, that made sense. He turned to Lloyd and Cecile. “I’ve been here for like a _month_!” Green eyes pleaded with every member of the Camelot team, but they weren’t budging. “I’m nowhere near qualified to talk to Lelouch Britannia of all people.” 

Cecile smiled and raised a finger. “All the more reason for you to go! It’s a fantastic experience!” 

“_Fantastic_,” Kallen laughed. “Is that what they call talking to Lelouch now?” Steely blue eyes fixated their attention to Suzaku. “You’ll be fine. I’ve prepared the materials. Here’s the script, the presentation, and some liquid courage!” 

Suzaku eyed the metal flask. “Are you seriously drinking alcohol this early in the morning?” 

“No, it’s our backup liquid courage for every time someone has to go up there and convince Lelouch to give us more spending money for Lloyd’s pudding.” 

“_This is what the budget is about? Lloyd’s goddamn pudding?_” Suzaku glared at Lloyd. 

Cecile shrugged. “After every financial year, we get to present to Lelouch, asking for budget increases depending on what our project is for the year.” 

“But what even is our project for the year?” Suzaku furrowed his brows, not realising this was in discussion. 

“That’s the thing. Lloyd hasn’t come up with anything yet,” Kallen piped in. “As usual.” 

Green eyes stared at everyone incredulously. “How am I supposed to present, if _I don’t know what I’m presenting_?” He plugged the USB into his computer to check the slides. 

Pudding! _Pudding everywhere_. 

Lloyd yawned, taking a bite out of his pudding (that appeared out of nowhere). _When did he have the time to get that?_ He waved Suzaku away. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Suzaku.” 

“You’re leaving me in charge of figuring out our _project_?” Suzaku ran his hands through his hair, almost wanting to laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation. “Is he always like this?” He asked Cecile and Kallen, who sullenly nodded.   
  


Cecile stood. “If it’s any compensation, we have faith in you, Suzaku. I’m sure you’ll do fine!” 

Suzaku sighed, preparing a notepad and pen and jotting down notes. “When is the presentation?” 

Kallen checked her watch. “In fifteen minutes,” she finished with a grin. 

_Fifteen minutes_ . The Camelot sub-division was _hopeless_, Suzaku realised soon enough. He quickly wrote down the rest of his ideas and ran out the door. He did swear he heard Lloyd faintly as he left. 

“Suzaku’s probably not going to make it out alive. Do we start looking for a new intern now?” 

He rolled his eyes, focusing on getting to the elevator and to the 22 nd floor. His heart was thumping loudly against his chest, and his nervousness was increasing by the second. _Stupid Camelot team! Stupid Lloyd Asplund!_ He cursed internally. 

The elevator doors opened to a fancy waiting room, boasting a breathtaking view of Pendragon with the ceiling to floor windows. His mouth dropped open. 

“You’re going to catch flies,” the green-haired secretary commented as-a-matter-of-factly. 

_Ah,_ this must be C.C. 

Suzaku shut his mouth and proceeded to the desk, clutching the notepad and pen to his chest. “I’m here to see Mr Britannia.” 

Golden eyes regarded him critically. She sighed as she picked up the phone. “Lelouch, the engineering team sent up the intern again.” She gestured for the door and Suzaku obliged to her wishes, opening it just as he heard the CEO half yell into the device. 

“They do this _every year!_ All I get is a presentation reasoning why Lloyd needs a bigger budget for pudding because that lazy scientist hasn’t come up with any project yet. This is _unacceptable_, I need you to get Lloyd Asplund up here right-” Violet eyes stared at the Japanese male that stumbled into his corner office. “Hold that thought, C.C.” 

The CEO of Black Knights Pty Ltd ran his hand through his hair – _elegantly_, if that was even possible. He pinched his nose bridge and sighed. “_Fuck._” 

Suzaku’s green eyes were impossibly wide. There was no mistaking it. “That’s… that’s what we did…” 

Inside, he was screaming. His one-night stand _was his boss_. It wasn’t even just _any boss_. It was _Lelouch fucking Britannia._

“Yes, excellent observation. Do you want a gold star with that?” Lelouch scowled. He grabbed the phone. “C.C. Get me a non-disclosure agreement, _now_.” 

At that very second, the green-haired secretary burst through the doors with a folder in hand. When Lelouch only stared at her incredulously, wondering how on earth she prepared those papers so quickly, she gave him a pointed look. “Lelouch, do you have any idea _how often_ you need these? I have a drawer just full of folders ready to go.” She placed them on his desk. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Lelouch narrowed his eyes. 

C.C. shrugged. “It’s not my fault you’re a manwhore.” 

“_Language, C.C._,” Lelouch warned. He then turned to the confused intern still standing in the doorway. “If you want to keep your job, you’re going to want to sign those papers.” 

Suzaku furrowed his brows as he approached the desk. “What is it?” 

The secretary watched him with her arms folded. “It’s a non-disclosure agreement. It means you can’t say anything about what happened with Lelouch to anyone, _ever_. Otherwise, he can sue you.” 

He let out a sigh, then signed the paper without arguing further. “I see no point in telling anyone anyway.” _And who was there to tell?_

C.C. picked up the paperwork and walked away without another word, shutting the door behind her. 

Lelouch fixated his attention on Suzaku. “If your presentation is going to be about pudding, then I suggest leaving now. There’s no point wasting my time.” 

Suzaku scowled. He had heard all the rumours about Lelouch being an absolute prick, but he never thought it was to this extent. “It was going to, but Lloyd suggested I propose a project for Camelot to work on this year.” 

“Fine then.” He waved a hand. “_Present_.” Violet eyes were dull and bored. 

But the thoughts still bugged Suzaku, and he couldn’t help but ask. “Shouldn’t we talk about-” 

“There’s nothing to talk about. If you don’t wish to present, then show yourself _out_. I have plenty of things to do.” 

_ Like one-night stands and making them sign non-disclosure agreements? _ “You don’t have to be such a jerk about it.” Green eyes narrowed. 

Out of all reactions that he anticipated Lelouch would have – _laughing_, wasn’t one of them. “_Spiteful_. I just knew I’d like you the moment I saw you.” Lelouch smirked. “Anyway, go on.” 

Suzaku took a deep breath. “_Aviation_.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Knightmare frames are primarily used in search and rescue operations. They’ve been particularly helpful in times of crisis over the past few years. _But_, one significant pitfall of the knightmare frame is its inability to _fly_,” Suzaku explained. His emerald green eyes lit up with passion and excitement. “Take, for example, 2017. _Tokyo_. Ring any bells?” 

Lelouch nodded, leaning back in his chair. “People were stuck on top of the buildings to seek shelter from the tsunami. There wasn’t enough room for other aircrafts to land due to the congestion.” 

The Japanese male appreciated that Lelouch knew what he was talking about. It wasn’t a very well-known disaster, much to his dismay. “Exactly. Knightmares don’t require a lot of room for landing, hence, making it more efficient in those types of situations. Other than that, it will be easier to fit into tighter spaces. Like finding missing hikers.” 

Violet eyes watched the intern carefully, piquing his interest. He saw how his curly brown hair covered his eyes sometimes and he would tuck it back when he realised it did. His gaze fixated on those emerald orbs, never before seeing such _green_ eyes. They were absolutely _mesmerising_. 

He shook his head, trying to push the thoughts away. He was a one-night stand. There was no use dwelling in these types of things. It would only mean trouble. 

Lelouch cursed his inability to control himself that night. He should have been _smarter. _He should have known that an employee might have ended up stumbling in the hotel he was staying at for the night. He should have known better than to take him to bed. 

_But there was just something about him…_

“In the end, providing aviation capabilities will drastically improve the Knightmares and better its potential uses in society.” 

The CEO cocked an eyebrow. “And how do you propose aviation is even possible on a knightmare frame?” Currently, the knightmare frames could only glide, but that was the end of it. What Suzaku was proposing could _revolutionise_ the knightmare frame model. 

“The Lancelot’s current model uses a Blaze Luminous system that projects energy to form a shield that’s practically indestructible. If we use this to interact with an electromagnetic mechanism, knightmares should not only be able to _fly_, it would be able to go in hyper speed. We just need to miniaturise the existing float systems used in bigger aircraft technology and equip it in a knightmare frame.” 

Safe to say, Lelouch was impressed. _Really,_ impressed. “How soon can the Camelot team prepare a draft model incorporating the energy wings?” 

Suzaku racked his brain, doing the maths and Lloyd’s absurd number of breaks. “Six months.” 

“Make it four,” Lelouch said in a clipped tone. 

“That’s impossible-” 

“_Make it possible._” Lelouch smirked. “Show me what you can do.” 

Green eyes narrowed, then turned firm with determination. “I will.” He turned to leave the room and Lelouch turned his computer chair around to face his laptop. 

He pressed the button to contact C.C., greeted by her bored tone. “Yes, Lelouch?” 

“What’s the intern’s name?” 

“_Really, Lelouch_?” 

The CEO rolled his eyes. “Just tell me.” 

He heard a sigh from his secretary. “Suzaku Kururugi.” 

Without another word, he ended the call and booted up his laptop. He pulled up the employee database and looked into the Camelot team tab, spotting the intern’s file quickly. __

_Suzaku Kururugi_ . 

He hesitated for a while but gave in to his curiosity. 

Lelouch scrolled past his resume, academic records, police checks, and found a copy of his thesis. 

_The Necessary Integration of Knightmare Frames in Society._

Inevitably, not everyone approved of the creation of the Knightmares. There were fears of the frames being used as weapons, and its predicted loss of control. Lelouch’s main purpose in developing the Knightmares was to _defend_, especially those that do not have the ability to do so. 

Having this kind of study, Lelouch mused to himself, must have been very controversial in the university. 

Interested, he printed a copy and started reading the paper, getting engrossed with every page finished. 

Suzaku focused mainly on the benefits of equipping Knightmare frames with aviation abilities, but he also had other ideas that even Lelouch had not thought of – Waterproofing mechanisms for efficient rescue missions in bodies of water, transforming knightmare models for better speed and fitting into even tighter spaces, and many others. 

When he finished the paper, he was beyond impressed. The intern had explored a variety of options that he undoubtedly wanted to incorporate with existing Knightmare technology. 

He prepared a formal budget report and a permanent employee contract, then signing them. As he walked out of his office, he called out, “Block my next hour, C.C. Cancel and reschedule appointments if necessary.” 

The green-haired secretary cocked an eyebrow. “_You_ want to give it to them? Like, _personally_? That’s new. Even for you, Lelouch.” She stared at him like he had grown another head. 

Lelouch shrugged and ignored C.C.’s knowing stare as the elevator doors closed. 

When he reached the Engineering floor, he was well aware of all the stares he was getting. Regardless, it was something he was used to since founding the company, and years of experience ensured he didn’t find it difficult to pay no attention to any of them. 

The heels of his suede shoes clicked against the floor until he stopped in front of the Camelot department. 

Kallen raised a glass in the air. “Here’s to Suzaku _not dying_!” 

“That better not be alcohol,” Lelouch commented, grabbing everyone’s attention to him. 

“_Holy shit, _I haven’t seen you down here in _years_.” Kallen’s eyes widened. “Also, it isn’t alcohol, if you really want to know. Though if you want me to be honest, I really wish it was, _especially_ with you down here.” 

As always, it was another one of those moments when he truly believed Kallen and C.C. were a match made in heaven. The two always seemed to get in his nerves. _Every time._

Lloyd stepped towards Lelouch. “So, _Mr Britannia_, about the budget?” He smiled widely, one that Lelouch know was completely and utterly fake. The scientist had always used the same tactic to get what he wanted. 

He handed the paper over to the head engineer of the Camelot team. “Approved.” He made his way towards Suzaku. “Consider this my personal request for your permanent employment with the Black Knights after your internship.” He gave him a copy of the contract. “Think about it, then let C.C. know when you decide, and she can guide you through the rest of the process.” 

“Wait – I thought you had to wait until the end of the internship to find out whether you get to stay or not?” Suzaku scratched the back of his head. 

“I read your paper. I think you have a lot of potential, and I want you to work with us.” Violet eyes captured emerald greens, not breaking eye contact. He meant it. 

Lloyd clapped when he finished reading the approved budget. “As per our voting system, Suzaku will always talk to Lelouch about our budget! _It’s doubled from last year_. That’s the best _anyone’s_ ever bumped it up to. Can you imagine how much _pudding I can buy_?”   
  


“What on earth did you say to get that?” Kallen stared at Suzaku incredulously. 

“He proposed Knightmare aviation.” Lelouch smirked, his eyes glinting with mischief. “Your team has four months to produce a model. I look forward to it.” 

He turned on his heel and heard the faint yells at the intern for the absurd timeframe. 

“What the fuck, Suzaku?” Kallen yelled, among many others. 

Lelouch chuckled as he walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been two months since the notorious budget meeting that started it all. 

Since then, Lelouch had been devoting all his spare time to visiting the Camelot team. The engineering department wasn’t complaining at all – but the same can’t be said about the so-called lucky sub-division. 

Lelouch watched them like a hawk, pointing out the smallest errors in their work. In saying that, Suzaku couldn’t deny that the guy really did know what he was doing after all. 

In all these little visits, Suzaku found it absolutely difficult to concentrate, especially with Lelouch standing there and watching his every move. But it wasn’t the fact that he was conscious of someone checking if he’s done something wrong – no, it wasn’t that at all. All he could think of whenever he saw the young CEO was that night. 

The soft feel of his pale skin, and how good those long slender fingers moved up and down his body. He could remember the softness of his lips and how he couldn’t get enough of it.

They still hadn’t discussed it at all, and they haven’t done anything. But Suzaku wished they would. 

He worked out Lelouch wasn’t a total dick all the time. He deduced it must have been a defensive front because of who he was and what he did. As the weeks passed, he found spending more time with him was the highlight of his day – even if it meant it was just because he leaned closer to him to see the contents of his computer monitor, and to tell him his calculations were wrong. On those days, he relished in the scent of lavender and found himself lost in it just as he had that night. 

By now, they have moved past the computer planning stage and a basic Lancelot prototype was ready for them to tinker with. The Camelot team had nominated Suzaku to fit the additional mechanisms (as per the voting system, naturally), seeing as he was the only one capable of it. The company didn’t have the necessary equipment to complete the task yet, as it wasn’t ready for mass production. 

So for now that left Suzaku alone in the hangar while the others left for an early lunch break, fitting the model the team had nicknamed the Lancelot Albion. 

He had stripped the first layer of his shirt and was left in a black singlet, showing off his tan skin and built muscles. Despite the cooling system, the labour had him feeling hot and he felt the sweat stick on his skin.

Suzaku heard the door open and when he realised it was none other than Lelouch, he turned back to his work and cursed to himself. 

He jumped off the level of the Lancelot Albion he was working on to greet him. “Hey.” 

“Suzaku.”

Oh, how he loved it when he said his name. “What brings you here?” 

The Japanese male didn’t fail to notice how Lelouch gave him a slow onceover. “I was checking the progress of your work.” 

“I’ve just fitted the energy wing system into the Lancelot model. The team is yet to produce the electromagnetic counterparts. After that, it should be ready to test.” 

Lelouch fixated his gaze on him, violet eyes darkening and pupils dilating with desire. He licked his lips. “Good.” He made his way back to the exit. 

That was it?

Suzaku didn’t know what possessed him then. “Lelouch, wait!” He took the few strides to get to where Lelouch stopped and stood. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Not the direct contact that lingered for far too long, not the knowing stare at his body, not the obvious need for him. 

Before he could even speak, Suzaku crashed his lips onto his, kissing him with all the desire within him, all the desire that’s been building up these past few months. Tan hands made its way to jet black hair, and he tugged it roughly, pushing the both of them against the work table. He picked him up so Lelouch sat on the table as Suzaku slipped his tongue in Lelouch’s mouth, making the raven-haired male let out a quiet moan. 

“Suzaku, we can’t-”

Suzaku panted, out of breath. “I signed a non-disclosure agreement, didn’t I? I won’t tell anyone.” I just want you. The sexual tension they had between them has been unbearable. “What do you have to lose?” 

Lelouch contemplated on it for a while. “Just sex?” 

He thought it was what he needed. After all, what could it hurt? “Just sex.” He remembered the prepared NDAs in C.C.’s desk. “And only with me.” 

The young entrepreneur smirked as he ran a hand down Suzaku’s chest. “So you want me for yourself?” 

Suzaku shrugged. “I don’t want to share.” Not with anyone. Lelouch was his. 

“Very well then, Suzaku, you have me,” he whispered closer to Suzaku’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. The corners of his lips quirked up in a smile, before he started to pull Suzaku into the supply closet, just as the main doors of the hangar unlocked. 

“Suzaku!” Lloyd announced. “I found an exquisite new pudding flavour. Salted caramel - doesn’t that sound delectable!” He had a bag full of what was probably the said pudding. 

Kallen followed after him, glaring at the head scientist of the Camelot division. “I am never going pudding shopping with this one again-” She stopped when she saw Lelouch and Suzaku awkwardly avoiding each other’s gazes. “I told C.C. to stop letting you down here. You’re a distraction.”

“To?” 

“To the whole engineering department, Lelouch!” Steely blue eyes narrowed at the CEO. “If half the people working in the department could just stop gawking at you, we’d have so much more work done. Stay in your fancy corner office upstairs.” 

Lelouch rolled his eyes and turned around, but not before leaving Suzaku a wink. 

Suzaku could swear he swooned.


	5. Chapter 5

The Camelot division had one week left to produce the Lancelot Albion. 

It also marked two months since Suzaku proposed a friends-with-benefits situation, but with both their busy and tight schedules, they didn’t have the time to make use of it. 

Today, however, was the day that Lloyd’s team was going to test the flying capabilities of the prototype, and Lelouch was _not_ going to miss the opportunity to see Suzaku in the company’s tight flight suit. 

He walked into the hangar to find the team arguing, which at this point, he no longer found surprising. If anything, he’d be more shocked if they weren’t. 

The Camelot team argued frequently, but when the situation called for seriousness, they worked very well together. It was the sole reason Lelouch had appointed them to work with the company’s most prized knightmare frame. 

“Don’t worry about it, Suzaku. The company’s insurance policy covers all employees and it’s very extensive! In the event that you die in this demonstration, your family will get a generous lump sum!” Lloyd reasoned, before sticking a spoonful of pudding into his mouth. 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “My parents are dead, and I don’t have any other relatives.” He sighed. “At least Arthur can live in luxury, I guess.” 

“You have an unhealthy obsession with your cat,” Kallen pointed out, sitting backwards on a chair. She leaned on the back of the seat as she watched everyone with her ever-present bored expression. 

Cecile reassured the newest and youngest member of the Camelot division, “We’ve all worked very hard to get this prototype up and running. It passed all the safety tests. I’m sure you’ll be alright, Suzaku.” 

“It’s not like you gave me a choice!” Suzaku whined, zipping up the white and gold flight suit, which Lelouch admired very, _very_ much. 

Lloyd looked at Suzaku pointedly. “It’s not that you had a choice, we have a civilised voting system-” 

“Shut it, Lloyd. The voting system basically means _I do everything_ !” 

Lelouch cleared his throat, immediately grabbing everyone’s attention and he tapped on his watch. 

Upon seeing him, Suzaku grinned and his eyes lit up. Lelouch couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Let’s do this,” Suzaku sighed before hopping into the cockpit. He inserted the key into the ignition and the prototype whirred to life. With a click of a button, the energy wing system was activated, and the green wings expanded around the Lancelot Albion model. 

Suzaku launched the knightmare out of the hangar and the rest of them filed into the control room. Lloyd brought up Suzaku’s stats and Lelouch watched the screens carefully.   
  


There was a bit of a hiccup as Suzaku rapidly increased altitudes, and the prototype stalled slightly, dropping a few feet before gaining enough momentum to get back up. Lelouch thought he lost about ten years of his life watching that. 

Other than that, the demonstration was successful. If anything, it even exceeded Lelouch’s expectations of the Lancelot Albion’s capabilities. Suzaku glided through the air hesitantly at first, but after having a feel of the knightmare, he flew around skilfully, going in loops and circles around the company building, before landing it back in the hangar flawlessly. 

Lelouch clapped. “Impressive, Team Camelot.” 

Suzaku returned with a huge smile on his face from the exhilaration. “How was that?” 

The Lavender-haired scientist let out a lopsided smile. “You worked with the new Lancelot well, Suzaku. I only found a few minor things in the calculation to change – mainly dealing with the torque, but that’s it. Lancelot Albion should be ready to go in a few days.” 

Lelouch scribbled notes quickly and looked up at the team. “We will have to launch an international touring of the new model as soon as practically possible,” Lelouch announced. Knightmares with aviation capabilities were going to change _everything_. “It will take about a month – travelling to various sectors of interest.” 

“I suppose there’s no point in me saying it, but _as per the voting system_, Suzaku’s the one attending on behalf of Camelot!” Lloyd smiled devilishly. 

His assistant nodded. “The rest of us are going to have to start planning prototypes for machines to equip the knightmare frames with energy wing systems.” 

“Correct,” the young CEO noted. “Now that we have this all settled, Suzaku, I need you to come up to my office.” 

Suzaku nodded, following Lelouch past the gawking engineers and the C.C.’s watchful eye. When he closed the door behind them, Suzaku finally spoke. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Lelouch sauntered towards the engineer, trapping him between his slender hips and the large black desk. “I need you.” 

Suzaku cocked an eyebrow. “We have work-” 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Lelouch pressed himself against the other male, leaning forward so their lips almost touched. 

Of course, as luck would have it, Lelouch’s phone started ringing. 

It was C.C. 

He wanted to scream, but a groan emitted from his lips instead. 

“_What?_” He practically barked into the device. Lelouch gave Suzaku a _we’ll-continue-this-later _look, handing over a clipboard with some routine questions about the knightmare demonstration with Lancelot Albion. 

C.C.’s voice was hushed. “The bitch is here. I repeat, _the bitch is here_.” 

“_Fuck.”_

It was mere seconds before the door opened widely, revealing a girl about their age with bright orange hair. 

“Lulu!” She smiled widely, taking Lelouch into a big hug. 

“Shirley, what a pleasant surprise.” Lelouch let out a fake smile when she finally pulled away. “To what do I owe this visit?” 

Her green eyes scowled as she folded her arms over her chest. “I think I have the right to visit my fiancé anytime I want!” 

C.C. stood by the doorway. “She insisted she needed to see you and she couldn’t wait until your meeting was over.” 

Suzaku could only stare at Shirley in shock. “_Fiancé?” _

The secretary raised an eyebrow. “Really, Suzaku? _Do you live under a rock?_ Every news company in the country headlined the engagement.” 

“Yes, I didn’t know Lelouch was even _engaged_!” Suzaku threw a quick hateful glance at Lelouch. “Well, _congratulations!” _He smiled sweetly, _too sweetly_, then stormed out of Lelouch’s office. 

Safe to say – Lelouch was in deep trouble now. 


	6. Chapter 6

For the week leading up to their first destination – _Tokyo, Japan_, Suzaku refused to speak to Lelouch. He avoided him like the plague and has not uttered a single word to him since meeting Shirley Fenette. 

Suzaku even tried to get out of the trip, but apparently, the ‘ _voting system_’ can’t be overridden. One the apparent rules he didn’t know about. 

So here he was, luggage trailing behind him, the quiet sound of the wheel rolling giving him some sort of relief. They were to use the company’s private plane – and Suzaku is not very keen on that much alone time with the very much _engaged_ CEO. 

He took the stairs to board the medium-sized aircraft after the flight attendant had taken his valuables. When he reached the interior, his amazement was cut short upon sight of Lelouch. 

For the first time since they had met, Lelouch was wearing casual clothes – dark jeans, a black top, and a brown jacket. He had always only seen him in his variety of suits (the black one being his favourite). Suzaku angrily shook the thought away, he certainly did not _have _a favourite suit, and _certainly so if Lelouch was involved. _

“Suzaku, you can’t avoid me forever,” Lelouch sighed. Violet eyes watched him walk down the spacious aisle. 

“So you just want me to conveniently forget the fact that you’re engaged?” Suzaku bit back with a scowl. 

The plane had started moving and Suzaku had slightly lost balance standing on the aisle. He quickly took the seat across Lelouch. 

“What is it to you, anyway, Suzaku? You asked for sex, not a relationship. That’s all it is, and that’s all it will be.” 

“I will not be a perpetrator to your cheating!” Suzaku explained with hands flying in the air, not understanding why Lelouch didn’t get why he was upset. 

“If that’s what you’re worried about,” Lelouch glanced at the area where the flight attendants congregated, checking if they were all out of earshot. “I’m trying to break off an engagement I didn’t want in the first place.” 

Suzaku was getting more confused by the second. “Why did you propose to her then?” 

The raven-haired male shook his head. “I didn’t!” 

_Oh, so Shirley proposed? _ “Okay, so why did you say yes-” 

“It’s really blatantly _clear _that you don’t read the news, Suzaku.” Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose. “My idiot of a father proposed to her _on behalf of me_. He prepared a binding marriage agreement.” 

“Why would he do that?” 

“Did you miss the part when I called him an idiot?” Lelouch rolled his eyes. “He arranges the marriages of all his children. Probably to preserve his wealth or some bullshit like that.” 

Suzaku scratched the back of his head, looking out at the window and realising they were up in the air. “But he doesn’t own Black Knights – right?” 

“Correct, I own it – and I didn’t use a single penny from him to do it. But he threatened for several big investors to cut ties with Black Knights if I didn’t sign it.” Lelouch leaned back in his seat. “My father has been in the business world more than I, and I don’t doubt he has the ability to sway them into steering away from my company. Black Knights requires the funding, so not knowing what else to do, I accepted the agreement.” 

“So you’re engaged with Shirley, but you don’t actually have feelings for her?” 

“If that’s what makes you sleep better at night – _yes_. I only knew her from magazines before I met her.” Lelouch let out another sigh. “And you of all people know I don’t even _like girls_.” 

It was relief that Suzaku felt after hearing that – but he didn’t understand why. Lelouch was right after all. Their arrangement was _just sex_. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Green eyes were inquisitive and watchful. 

Lelouch stared at him incredulously. “Look, I just assumed you knew because everyone does. That night we met, I was shocked you didn’t even know who I was with how often Milly Ashford _loves_ plastering my face in the front cover.” He rolled his eyes. 

Suzaku hesitantly nodded, understanding his perspective. “So where do we go from here?” 

“Well, technically, Japan, I suppose.” Violet eyes twinkled, then he chuckled lightly. 

Suzaku’s eyes widened. “Wow, you _laugh and make jokes_. You still do that?” The CEO was always so serious and stoic, and Suzaku could swear he can count the number of times he’s even smiled. 

Lelouch shrugged. “We’ll do whatever you want. If you want to stop, then we will. If you want to keep going, then we will. The ball is in your court now. I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

The engineer nodded. His gaze shifted to his shoes. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I can-” 

“It’s fine,” Lelouch responded sullenly, raising a hand to stop him. “I understand.” His head hung low. 

C.C. emerged from behind the curtains. _When did she even get on the plane?_ “Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but Lelouch, you’ve got the Prime Minister of Japan on the phone for you.” 

Lelouch frowned before lifting the phone to his ear and discussed the upcoming demonstration. “Lelouch Britannia speaking.” He stood and made his way to the other side of the plane. 

Suzaku watched him leave, feeling the heavy weight of his chest. He put on the earphones tucked in his pocket, attempting and failing to drown out the voices that was second-guessing his decision. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Lelouch Britannia never caught feelings_ . 

But a certain curly haired, green-eyed, sun-kissed skin someone was getting close to changing that, or maybe he already did? He wasn’t so sure. Honestly, at this point, Lelouch wasn’t sure of _anything_ anymore. 

_All because of that Suzaku Kururugi._

The brooding CEO clutched on his Old Fashioned tightly, so much so he was surprised the glass didn’t break. He sat atop one of the black bar stools, beside his bored looking secretary. 

Amber eyes regarded him from head to toe. “You look like shit.” 

Of course Lelouch can always trust C.C. to give him her most honest impressions. She had always been forward since they met in university. 

“There’s an issue with the distribution in Australia.” 

C.C. sipped her Martini. “I call bullshit. Even that huge supply crisis in New York a few years back wasn’t enough to turn you into _this_.” She gestured at Lelouch. “It’s because of Suzaku, isn’t it?” 

The black-haired boy responded defensively, “Of course not.” 

“Mm hmm, sure. Whatever you say, boss.” C.C. rolled her eyes, swirling her drink around the glass. “It’s been two weeks, Lelouch. You need to get over it. Just because you’re some bigshot billionaire doesn’t mean that you get everything and anyone you want. The sooner you accept that you’ve lost him, the better it will be.” 

It has been the longest two weeks of his life. Since their conversation on that flight to Tokyo, it’s been nothing but awkward silence between them. Suzaku avoided him, and in the rare times they spent time together, usually before the demonstrations, he never brought it up. Every other time, Suzaku kept to himself in his hotel room, not usually coming outside unless required. 

As much as he hated to say it, C.C. was right. Lelouch sighed, staring at his empty glass. 

The secretary finished off the rest of her drink. “You need to get him out of your system, that’s all.” 

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. “How do you suggest I do that?” 

“What you do best, Lelouch.” A glint of mischief flashed in her amber eyes. “Use your manwhore skills.” 

“C.C.-” Lelouch narrowed his eyes. 

She yawned. “Look, we need you back at your 100%. Reporters are starting to suspect something.” C.C.’s chair screeched as she pushed it back, walking away without another word. 

Black strands of hair fell over his face as he scanned the room carefully, eyes landing on an attractive blond glancing back at him. Their gazes locked, and the other male smirked before making his way to Lelouch. 

“A handsome face like yours shouldn’t be wearing a frown,” He flashed him a smile. It was warm, _genuine_. “Name’s Gino.” 

“My pleasure, Gino.” Lelouch paused, before returning a sly smile. “I’m Julius.” There was a reason he never gave out his name after all – _how many people in the world were named Lelouch? _The lie came effortlessly. 

Gino tilted his head to the side. “Do I know you from somewhere? You just seem really familiar.” 

Lelouch gestured for an order of the same drink. “Oh, I don’t think so. I’ve never even been to Rome before. It’s my first time.” _For the month._

“Ah, tourist?” 

Lelouch shrugged. “You could say that. How about you?” 

The bartender had eventually arrived with his drink and took the empty glass away. Gino dropped a bill on the counter to pay for it, winking. “I’m here for work, actually.” 

“What do you do?” He eyed the blond male, guessing what profession he might have been engaged in. 

“I’m a model. They’re doing some sort of summer edition showcase and we’re shooting the footage here.” 

It was odd, doing this all again, and it seemed more difficult somehow. He cursed internally. Suzaku had affected him much more than he thought. In that case, C.C. was _right_. He needed to get a certain Japanese boy off his mind. 

Lelouch made it a show to check him out. Violet eyes daring to eye him carefully. “That’s one showcase I’d like to see.” 

“How about I give you a private one?” Gino whispered close to his ear. 

He smirked. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

As the elevator bell dinged, Gino said lowly, “Yours or mine?” 

“Mine.” Lelouch licked his lips, before pressing the button for the top floor and swiping his key card to the presidential suite. 

When they finally made it into the lux room, the door slammed behind them. Gino pushed Lelouch against the wall, smirking proudly. 

The blond male caressed the other’s face gently, before leaning towards him. 

Just before their lips touched, a knock resounded from the door. 

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, _it better not be C.C_. “What?” He practically growled. 

“I’ve got a question about the schedule tomorrow-” His voice was slightly muffled from the barrier, but it was most definitely the same certain someone he’s trying to forget. 

“Suzaku, go ask C.C.” He rolled his eyes, replying as loudly as he can. 

There was a pause. “But she told me to ask you.” 

_That witch!_

He looked at Gino apologetically, sighing. “I’ll be quick.” 

There was hesitation in his expression, but Gino reluctantly nodded. 

Lelouch opened the door to Suzaku looking at him expectantly. “What did you want to know?” 

“It’s just there’s a gap between-” Suzaku glanced from behind Lelouch and spotted the blond male resting lazily on the couch. He cleared his throat. “Who is that?” 

“Gino. If that’s your question, I think we’re done here.” Lelouch closed the door in front of his face, but Suzaku managed to wedge his foot before it did. 

The Japanese male winced. “Ow. They make that look so much easier and less painful in movies.” 

“_What do you want, Suzaku?_” Lelouch practically demanded, violet eyes glaring. 

Suzaku sighed. “There’s just a lot of things I’m confused about, Lelouch.” He pushed through the CEO sending death glares his way, and invited himself in. “Like life. What is the meaning of life?” 

Lelouch stared at him, confused. “Suzaku, did you really come up here to talk about philosophy? Now’s _really _not the best time.” 

“So you can fuck him?” Suzaku looked at him pointedly. 

The intern made Lelouch want to tear his hair out. “Whatever it was between us is over, Suzaku, _you_ made sure of that.” 

“Well, I don’t know anymore!” Green eyes were wild. 

“You can’t keep _changing your mind!_” 

“It’s a free country!” Suzaku whisper-shouted. 

A voice from behind them startled the two males. “You two have issues. I’m out.” Gino sighed, before leaving the room, hearing the elevator ding. 

Lelouch glared at him. “Great, now look what you’ve done!” 

Suzaku folded his arms. “I’m sure you can _easily_ find another one.” 

“What are you implying?” Lelouch’s voice grew louder, annoyed. 

“You’re a manwhore.” Suzaku smiled sweetly. 

“Only C.C. can get away with calling me that!” The witch had called him that for years and years, and Lelouch grew tired of telling her to stop. 

“It’s true though, isn’t it?” Suzaku challenged, green eyes sparking back to life. 

“_Shut up, just shut up!_” 

“Make me!” 

The raven-haired male pushed him back, making Suzaku fall back on the couch. He loomed over him sensually, eyes darkening with lust. “Maybe I will.” He smirked, before leaving soft touches down Suzaku’s chest, which was heaving by the time he was done. 

“Join me, if you want.” Lelouch pushed himself off the wide-eyed blushing male and sauntered to the bedroom. 

Suzaku followed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lelouch glared at the ringing telephone on his bedside table, already knowing who it was and what it was about. He would pick it up, but Suzaku had curled up close to him and he didn’t want to disturb him. 

However, not wanting to endure C.C.’s wrath, he finally gave in and raised the device to his ear, making sure to keep it a good distance away. 

“LELOUCH YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME-”

Ah, yes. The Great Hangover of 2017. 

He rubbed his eyes. “Cancel the demonstration. I’m feeling rather unwell.” 

Lelouch could almost see C.C.’s eye roll. “Unwell, my ass. Get down here and bring Suzaku with you. If you don’t, I will go up there and personally drag you down here myself!” She paused, sounding like she sipped on a coffee. “And don’t test me, Lelouch. I’ve had three hours of sleep, courtesy of really really loud sex noises from next door!” 

She dropped the call and Lelouch sighed, knowing better than to ignore her orders. But he couldn’t help but chuckle a little. 

Violet eyes watched the peaceful Japanese male, his chest softly rising and falling. 

Lelouch kissed his forehead, making the other male stir. “Hey.” Emerald green eyes sleepily fluttered open, and upon sight of him, a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“Hey,” his voice croaked, still waking up. 

“We need to get down or C.C. is going to murder us.” 

Suzaku cocked an eyebrow. “Murder? That’s a bit harsh.” 

Lelouch gave him a pointed look. “Do you really think that she isn’t capable of doing that?” 

The other male contemplated it for a while. “Fair point.” 

“Also, I should warn you, she isn’t in a good mood today. She’s only had a few hours of sleep and C.C. gets really cranky without her sleep.” Violet eyes twinkled in amusement. 

“Well we shouldn’t keep her waiting,” Suzaku flicked the blankets off himself. Meanwhile, the raven-haired male stayed in place, watching Suzaku on his (very naked) adventure to find his clothes. 

Suzaku realised this and chuckled. “Get up, Lelouch.”

“Hmm, I’d really rather not,” Lelouch smirked maliciously as he wiggled his eyebrows. An idea started to form in his head. 

“No, we are not! We can’t!” Green eyes widened in realisation with what Lelouch was silently suggesting. They both finished dressing as quickly as they could and Lelouch laid back down, resting his head on his arms while Suzaku gave him a pointed look.

Lelouch pulled Suzaku back down on the bed and pinned him underneath his slender stature. “Come on. We’re in Rome, Suzaku. There’s so much to do, to see.” He flopped on his side and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, quickly typing out an email. With one press of a button, he had notified all attendees that the demonstration was postponed to the next day due to a ‘sudden illness’. 

He could almost hear C.C. screaming at him. 

But did he care? Nope.

“Too late,” Lelouch laughed. 

Suzaku’s phone had buzzed and he glanced at the email preview, shaking his head playfully. “What did you have in mind?” 

Before Lelouch could respond, a series of loud angry knocks resounded throughout the entire hotel room. “Well, for one, we need to escape the wrath of C.C.” 

Violet eyes flicked to the other side of the room. A knowing smile tugged the corner of his lips.

“Lelouch, we are not using the window-” There was a look of pure fear in Suzaku’s face. “Lelouch!” He all but yelled when the stubborn raven-haired male unlocked the hatch and slid the window to the side. 

“There’s a ladder down here, then we should be able to access the emergency stairs.” 

“You are insane!” Suzaku tugged curly brown hair and left it a tousled mess. 

Lelouch took a step into the ledge. 

Meanwhile, Suzaku’s heart nearly dropped. 

“Come on!” Lelouch urged. Slender hands grasped the metal ladder tightly and he eased down carefully.

It was only when Lelouch landed safely to the floor below did Suzaku let out a breath. 

The Japanese male contemplated on the decision, but he didn’t have much time. The door knob rattled and there was a familiar click. 

Heart nearly thumping out of his chest, Suzaku followed out into the ledge, closing the window behind him. He took the ladder down and finally caught up with Lelouch on the stairs. 

Upon sight of each other, they laughed. 

When they finally reached the ground, they spotted a mop of green hair exiting the building, prompting them to run to the other direction. 

Panting and out of breath, Lelouch paused and stood next to a pole, leaning on it to support himself. 

Suzaku tried not to laugh. “Lelouch that was like a hundred meters.” 

“Not everyone’s a gym buff, Suzaku.” Lelouch scowled. 

The CEO’s phone rang, with C.C.’s glaring face filling the screen. 

The brunet chuckled. “She’s called the witch on your phone?”

Lelouch shrugged. “It’s the only one that fits.” He shoved the phone back in his back pocket, ignoring the incessant buzzing.

From a distance, they heard C.C. screaming Lelouch’s name and she did not sound happy.

“This is it. It’s the end. We’re going to die!” Suzaku cried out, clearly panicking more than the perfectly calm Lelouch beside him. Suzaku felt a hand grip his wrist. 

They entered the building closest to them and watched as C.C. kept walking forward. 

They were safe, for now.

For the rest of the day, they luckily didn’t bump into the fuming secretary, but it didn’t stop them from exercising extra precautions. The pair had toured Rome and all it had to offer. Lelouch spoke of the history behind the ancient buildings and the very streets they were walking on. 

Suzaku watched Lelouch light up with passion and he wished he could stay in this moment forever. 

Being by Lelouch’s side in one of the most beautiful cities in the world – he could get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into a month. As quickly as they had started the worldwide demonstration of Lancelot Albion’s aviation capabilities, it was just as rapidly coming to an end. 

After the running away and jumping out of a window spectacle a few weeks back, C.C. had blatantly ignored the two males throughout the rest of the trip, clearly still pissed off at what they had done. 

But the pair had no doubt they would do it again in a heartbeat. It was the most fun Suzaku’s ever had in a long time and he had never felt more _alive_. 

Today was their final demonstration, to be held in Melbourne, Australia. _Yes_, Suzaku has seen the kangaroos and koalas in his fair share of petting zoos, and _no, _Lelouch wouldn’t let him pet the seemingly innocent but feral native creatures. _Yes, _Suzaku tried to pout, but _no,_ Lelouch still wouldn’t let him. 

They have spent the first day sightseeing the hustle and bustle of the new city, and Suzaku had never seen so many coffee shops congregated in one place. 

With an ample amount of caffeine running through their system, they made their way to the Avalon airport, where the military usually performed a popular annual air show. As such, Lelouch thought it was the best location for their demonstration. 

After Suzaku had soared through the sky expertly, the audience’s audible gasps and amazement warranted a smile from the young CEO. 

“I’d like to introduce Suzaku Kururugi, head of the Lancelot aviation project and pilot of the demo model,” Lelouch announced through the microphone, his voice echoing in the landing strip. 

The Japanese male appeared from behind the stage, smiling and waving at the excited crowd. 

“If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.” 

A reporter had raised a hand. “Mr Britannia, any dates for your upcoming wedding with Ms Fenette?” 

Suzaku shuddered at the thought. 

The raven-haired male sighed. “We’ve discussed this prior to opening the panel. Only knightmare related questions will be entertained,” he said in a bored and annoyed tone. 

__

“There are rising concerns about the weaponization of knightmares. Mr Britannia, what are your thoughts on this?” 

Lelouch cleared his throat. “My stand on the matter is the same and will always remain the same. I am _against_ the potential weaponization of knightmare frames. These devices are only intended for rescue or defensive purposes and any weapon attachment is detected by the system and will be rejected, deeming it unusable. Knightmare frames in this stage will shut down,” he glanced at the reporter that asked the question, confidence clear in his stature and response. “Next.” 

And so the questions kept rolling, with Lelouch and Suzaku taking turns depending on the nature of the question. The recently promoted intern would answer the engineering specifics and Lelouch would usually respond to everything else. 

By the end of the panel, both males chugged down their water bottles. “I don’t know how you do so many of these, Lelouch.” Suzaku chuckled. 

The CEO smiled. “You just get used to it I suppose.” 

The familiar mop of green hair approached them, her amber eyes expressively judging. “Your father wants to see you, Lelouch. He said he isn’t taking no for answer.” C.C. sighed. “_As usual.” _

The intern watched Lelouch’s knuckles turn white as he crushed the plastic water bottle. “Where is he?” he seethed, throwing out the bottle to the closest bin and following C.C.. 

Curious, Suzaku trailed behind them, keeping a fair distance behind. He watched Lelouch walk up to a man of tall stature, much taller than both of them were. His eyes were a deep purple, much less vibrant than Lelouch’s were. 

“How good to see you, Lelouch. You haven’t been visiting much lately,” The taller man spoke, his voice full and domineering. 

“I hardly have any reason to visit,” Lelouch scoffed. “Why are you here?” 

The older male tutted. “That’s no way to speak to your father. Is it wrong for me to want to see how you are doing?” He looked up, spotting Suzaku in the corner. “And who is this?” Charles mused. “Your new flavour of the month?” 

The Japanese male stepped forward, chin up and trying his best to show he wasn’t intimidated. 

“_Suzaku Kururugi_ is the head engineer of the Lancelot aviation project.” Lelouch sighed. “Suzaku, this is my father, Charles Britannia.” 

C.C. cleared her throat. “Lelouch, you’ve got an appointment with the defence force representative in five minutes. I’m afraid you’ll have to keep this short.” 

The young CEO nodded, turning to his father. “Excuse me,” he mumbled before leaving the room. 

“Hm, you’re a bit too young to be leading a project as big as this one, Suzaku Kururugi.” Charles paced in front of him. “Tell me, what did you do to secure a position at Black Knights?” 

A bad feeling bubbled inside Suzaku. Like something was about to go terribly wrong. “I was contacted by their recruitment team shortly before I graduated at Ashford Academy.” 

Charles looked at him like he wasn’t convinced at all. He grimaced as he started walking towards the exit. “I wouldn’t get too attached to Lelouch, if I were you. He’ll just use you, and when he’s bored, he’ll just cast you aside like nothing ever happened. Trust me, boy, I’ve seen it too many times to count.” He paused for a minute, speaking lowly, “Consider this your warning.” 

Suzaku could only stare at his retreating figure, hoping against all hope that he wasn’t right. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Look behind you,” Suzaku whispered, then his eyes widened in alarm. “Wait, no, don’t be obvious!” 

Despite the busyness of the café, Suzaku couldn’t risk it. His gut feeling was telling him something was very, _very_ wrong. 

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “You _told me to look behind me!_ What did you expect?” 

Suzaku placed a finger over his lips. “Shh, don’t be so loud!” He whisper-shouted. “The guy in the corner. He’s following us.” 

“Following us?” Lelouch raised an eyebrow. Then he glanced back in a less obvious manner. 

The man didn’t call too much attention to himself. He was sitting in the corner bench with a book, a coffee, and a muffin – orange and poppyseed from the looks of it. 

“Okay, so I started to see him when we got back from Melbourne, so sometime last week. I thought he had pretty cool hair because it’s this streak of silver, but then, I started seeing him everywhere, which is obviously, as you might guess, _very weird,_” the intern explained, letting out a deep breath after. “And how many people have that kind of hair? It can’t be some crazy coincidence!” 

Violet eyes wandered back to the stranger, then back to Suzaku. “It has to be, Suzaku. There’s no reason for anyone to follow us.” 

“Have you forgotten _who you are_?” Suzaku looked at the other male incredulously. “You’re Lelouch Britannia. Of course, people would want to follow you around.” 

Lelouch sighed. “I’m sure it’s nothing. But if you see him again, we’ll contact police.” His gaze dropped to his steaming coffee in front of him. He held the mug to warm his cold hands. “Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” 

_I wanted to spend more time with you, _ he wanted to say, but instead, Suzaku started rummaging through his bag, pushing his innermost thoughts aside. “I’ve got the report for piloting the Lancelot Albion-” He groaned, wanting to smack himself in the head. He left it on the table to make sure he didn’t miss it on the way to meeting Lelouch, and he still did! “Ah, I forgot it at home. _Great._” He sighed, looking up at Lelouch apologetically. “Sorry about that. I’ll just give it to you on Monday.” 

The brunet’s spirits dampened. He really thought he could spend more time with Lelouch outside of work, outside the knowing stares of the Black Knights employees. 

“Or we can just get it?” Lelouch suggested. “Didn’t you mention living around here?” 

Hope sparked up inside him just as he paused, trying to remember when he had said that, but couldn’t work it out. 

Violet eyes averted its gaze. “You said this was your favourite café and a few weeks back I remember you said you would study here on your late nights back when you were still in Ashford because you lived nearby,” Lelouch answered his non-existent question as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Something within Suzaku stirred, appreciating that Lelouch remembered such a miniscule thing about him. It made him realise that he _did_ pay attention. 

It made him wonder, _did he care?_

“Shall we?” Lelouch’s voice broke through his haze. He had already gotten up and he was slipping on his black coat and looping the grey cashmere scarf around his neck. 

Suzaku blinked. “Oh, yeah, of course.” He gulped down the rest of his cappuccino and led the way to his little apartment a few blocks down. 

It was an apartment complex with a red brick exterior, looking dull as it had always been. It was the best he could muster with his part-time wages when he was still studying in Ashford, and he couldn’t bring himself to leave the apartment he’s worked so hard for all these years. 

It was a miracle when the elevators worked, being it was usually on some kind of repair each time Suzaku had thought of using it. 

Of course, the elevator gods weren’t looking down on them today, and the pair had to travel up four flights of stairs. 

By the time they reached the fourth floor, Lelouch was out of breath and Suzaku was trying to stifle a laugh, not even breaking a sweat. He unlocked the door to his apartment and let Lelouch in. 

Suzaku relished in simplicity – and his apartment was reflective of that. There wasn’t a lot of stuff in the tiny apartment, it was really only the essentials, and a few pieces of home décor that came as a present to him every now and then. 

He pulled the curtains aside to let some light in the room, revealing the small balcony outside, and a modest view of the other apartment complexes nearby and towering buildings. There were tonnes upon tonnes of little balconies, some habited and some not. 

“Can I get you anything?” Suzaku offered, recalling what he even had in his fridge. Did he even have _anything _in there? 

Thankfully, Suzaku’s anxiousness dissipated when Lelouch shook his head. 

The raven-haired male looked up at the very few pictures framed on the wall, mainly of a younger Suzaku and his parents who have passed. “You haven’t changed much,” Lelouch chuckled. 

_It was odd_ , having someone visit him in his apartment. Suzaku couldn’t even remember the last time he’s had someone over. He was never a popular guy and he didn’t have many friends. If anything, he wasn’t sure he had anyone that would be considered a friend before meeting the Camelot team. 

Suzaku spotted the folder on the table, just as where he had left it, and handed it to Lelouch. “So I guess I’ll see you on Monday?” 

Lelouch smirked, setting the folder back on the table. “Kicking me out already? Am I that horrible of a guest?” 

“Of course not, I just thought that was all you wanted,” he stammered, he stepped back, feeling the kitchen counter against his lower back. 

“I had much more in mind when I suggested going to your house, Suzaku.” It was practically a whisper, sending shivers down his spine. 

Lelouch cradled his face gently, then leaned in to kiss him. Suzaku could feel the smile in his kiss, and he closed his eyes as he kissed him back. 

Soon enough, the kiss became heated and turned into a passionate display of their longings and desires. 

“Bedroom,” Suzaku managed to say in between kisses. 

Lelouch’s impatient tugs on his shirt was enough to let him know he wanted it as much as he did. 

In the midst of excitement and pleasure, Suzaku still couldn’t help but feel something was going to go wrong. 

It wasn’t until the next day that Suzaku realised just how much he was right. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was Monday. 

For Lelouch Britannia, this usually meant a swarm of miscellaneous phone calls from many different associates. But today, it was ringing more excessively than usual. 

But he ignored them, at least, only for a little while. Especially if it meant some more time with Suzaku. 

They had spent the rest of the day yesterday watching movies, huddled close together on his couch and he wished nothing more than to stay in that moment forever – under blankets and Suzaku lying on his chest. 

His phone had buzzed again, and he contemplated on calling in sick. Not that C.C. would believe him, but it was a luxury every now and again to have a break from work, regardless of how short it was. 

He decided against it and regretted it deeply. Sighing, he picked up the phone. Glancing at the caller ID, he wasn’t surprised to find it was C.C. 

“Britannia,” he responded, his voice clipped and business-like. 

Her voice sounded panicked. “Lelouch, turn the TV on, _now._” 

He gently shook Suzaku awake because he couldn’t reach the remote without moving. Emerald green eyes sleepily fluttered open and lit up at the sight of the other male. 

“Morning,” Lelouch greeted. 

“Good morning,” Suzaku croaked back. He eyed the phone against Lelouch’s ear and noticed Lelouch’s worried expression. “What’s going on?” 

“Pass the remote. C.C. said something about turning the TV on. I’m assuming she means the news.” Lelouch deduced it might have been significant events that would affect their supplies. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

But he was far from it, _far, far _from it. 

The woman on the screen was reporting the day’s celebrity news. “Lelouch Britannia, CEO of the Black Knights, is accused of cheating on his fiancée, Shirley Fenette.” 

Lelouch gritted his teeth. “_Shit,” _he cursed, running his hands through his hair. 

“Leaked photos of the CEO and his alleged amour has been published on social media, claiming widespread fame internationally. With the whole world on the lookout for the mystery man, he was identified as Suzaku Kururugi, the newest intern at Black Knights’ most elite sub-division – the Camelot.” 

The so-called ‘leaked photos’ weren’t too bad, it was just the two of them spending time together. Maybe a bit too close to be ‘friends’ but nonetheless, the media _thrived_ on these sorts of things. 

He barked back on the phone. “C.C. meet me at the office. We’ll have to sort this out.” He didn’t wait for a response, only hung up. As quickly as he can, he picked up his coat and scarf and started making his way to the door. 

“Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Britannia have just returned from an international touring of their newest knightmare model – Lancelot Albion, a knightmare that has the capability to fly. The first of its kind. Britannia claims Kururugi is the head engineer on the aviation project, but _is he really?_ Stay tuned while we give you more details after the break.” 

They were starting to question Suzaku’s _genuine_ abilities, accusing him of sleeping his way to his position at Camelot. 

Lelouch stopped for a second, looking back at Suzaku. “I’ll fix this, I promise.” He was aware of the repercussions of the news, how it could affect both Lelouch _and_ Suzaku in more ways than one. 

“Lelouch, wait!” 

But he had already gone. 

The drive to the Black Knights headquarters felt so much longer than usual. _Of course it was_. Time always seemed much slower when you had places to be. 

The CEO walked across the main foyer of the building, feeling the stares from everyone in the room. He paid no attention to them and instead stepped into the elevator without a single glance, pressing the button to the level of his corner office. 

Much to his dismay, his father stood in his office, glancing at the items he kept on the shelves. 

He shut the door behind him, remaining in place as he watched Charles move. 

Lelouch had no doubt in his mind that Charles had something to do with the news this morning. “Why are you doing this?” 

It was a stupid question, one Lelouch already knew the answer to. 

Charles always had it out for him. Since Lelouch’s refusal for any help from the renowned business tycoon, Charles expressly admitted his humiliation for the act. Charles always kept his family on a tight leash, always controlling their movements. But not Lelouch. Growing up, Lelouch always did everything in his power to do whatever he wanted, and now he was reaping the consequences. It was almost as if Charles’ prime objective in life was to make Lelouch miserable and there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it. 

“I have more… revealing photos,” Charles locked his gaze on his son. “That I can leak to the press, should I wish to do so.” 

Lelouch clenched his fist, knowing what it would look in Suzaku’s position. It wasn’t going to be good for him, no, _not at all._

“What do you want?” Electric violet eyes bore into his father’s deep purple. _You, who has everything, who can have anything in the world_. 

Charles grimaced. “Accept to merge with my company group or end your fling with Suzaku Kururugi.” 

He wanted to scream, but instead, he ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t understand, what do you get out of this if I picked the latter?” Lelouch fully understood what Charles would do with his company. He was probably going to shut it down, ruin _everything_ he has ever worked for. 

“If I can’t have the Black Knights, then the least I can get is to watch you suffer.” Charles stood beside the door, opening it slightly, and Lelouch couldn’t move. 

“What makes you think it will affect me?” Lelouch asked, trying to make sure his voice wasn’t shaky. He wanted to make sure Charles didn’t know how much Suzaku meant to him, because that would make him another target. Lelouch needed to make sure Suzaku was far away from the evil that was Charles Britannia. 

He stood his ground, firm. “Suzaku means nothing to me. I never cared for him and I never will. Whatever it was between us was a mistake, and I wish it never happened.” 

His father eyed him. “Then I guess the choice is clear, Lelouch.” He opened the door fully, smirking. “And what _excellent_ timing. Here he is now!” 

The older male didn’t say anything, only walked away with that stupid triumphant smile on his face. 

Lelouch’s heart dropped. “How much of that did you hear?” 

Green eyes were glistening with tears. “I heard enough.” 

“I-” 

“Did you mean it? Tell me, _did you_?” Suzaku demanded, stepping closer. 

He remembered his father’s ultimatum. _ Thousands of his employees being kicked out of their jobs if Charles chose to shut the company down or a couple of broken hearts? _

_No_ , he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. Not without thinking of all the families that could end up in financial difficulty. He averted his gaze to the floor. “Yes. I meant every word.” 

“You can’t-” Suzaku’s voice cracked. “Look at me and tell me that nothing we had was real!” 

Lelouch’s heart raced as he slowly looked up at Suzaku, clenching his fist until it turned white. “We aren’t in a relationship, Suzaku, and we never were. It was just sex. You’re the one who suggested it in the first place, or did you forget?” He could feel his nails digging crescent marks into his palm. “I can’t reciprocate these feelings. It has to end now.” He said through gritted teeth. 

Watching Suzaku’s face fall had to be one of the most painful things he has ever had to endure. If he had to look into his tear-stricken expression again, he was sure he would give in. Lelouch wanted nothing more than to kiss that frown away – a wish that will never see the light of day. 

“I’m sorry, Suzaku.” 

“Lelouch, _please_-” 

“I expect the knightmare piloting report by the end of the week. Leave it with C.C. when you get the chance.” Lelouch willed himself to turn around, barely having what it takes to keep his gaze on the other male. “Dismissed.” 

The door slammed shut shortly after, marking the end of whatever it was between them. 

And whatever it was that could have been. 


	12. Chapter 12

Since the news aired on national TV, Suzaku has been nothing but miserable. 

He only left his apartment to either go to work or realising he’s run out of instant noodles. 

Lelouch never visited the engineering department again and if anything, he was avoiding Suzaku like the plague. Whenever he checked with C.C. if he was in his office, she would always say he was busy or in a meeting or whatever excuse she could come up with at the time. 

It was about two weeks of moping and drinking himself into oblivion when Suzaku finally spotted Lelouch stepping into the elevator. It was the first time he’s even _seen_ him since that day. He took the chance and ran as fast as he possibly can, only _just_ making it. 

The CEO hid behind a mask of nonchalance. Suzaku tried and failed to work out what he was thinking. 

“You can’t ignore me forever,” Suzaku mumbled. “You can’t just forget everything.” He fiddled his with thumbs as he waited for the other male’s response. 

Lelouch averted his gaze to his shoes. “Suzaku, just… stop. You’re only making it harder for yourself.” 

Green eyes narrowed. “You keep saying these kinds of things, but you can’t say it to my face. I’m finding it hard to believe you.” 

“I told you then, Suzaku, and I’m telling you again now,” Lelouch willed himself to look at him, _really_ look at him. “You are nothing to me but a notch on my bedpost.” 

It hurt, and Suzaku didn’t understand why he felt the need to keep finding ways to make himself feel more pain when he should just be moving on. 

But that was it – that _was_ the problem. Suzaku didn’t want to forget. He didn’t _want_ to move on. He wanted Lelouch. 

“If that’s all I am to you, _why? Why did you do it?_” Suzaku was fighting back tears again. “Why did you make me believe you cared, Lelouch? Why did you make me believe we had a chance?” 

“If I established a relationship of some sort with you, it will prompt you to work harder on the project,” Lelouch explained, eyes stern. 

The elevator let out a quiet chime, and Lelouch stepped out onto the ground floor. “That’s all there is, Suzaku. Stop reading into it.” 

The doors closed on him, leaving Suzaku alone with his thoughts. He was on autopilot since, his limbs working on their own and taking him to the Camelot department. 

Lloyd was in the middle of sticking a spoonful of pudding into his mouth as he typed quickly into his keyboard. “Good, you’re here. Did you get those reports done?” 

Suzaku opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. “Ah, no.” He cursed himself for forgetting. “I’ll work on it straight away.” Suzaku pulled the computer chair out and plopped on it, powering his computer on and putting on his earphones. 

“Okay, Kururugi, _get your shit together._” Kallen glared at him. 

Cecile popped out from the kitchen. “Cut him some slack, Kallen. He’s clearly broken hearted. It takes time.” She handed Suzaku a mug of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. 

Green eyes regarded the drink carefully, before he took a sip, trying not to make a face. “Cecile, I think you accidentally switched the pizza seasoning with the cinnamon again.” 

Her face turned bright red, before taking the cup quickly from him and returning to the kitchen. 

“Cecile, you’re not his desk neighbour that has to listen to all the sappy love songs that he’s been playing!” Kallen growled, throwing a glare at Suzaku’s direction, who had just paused _Here Without You _by 3 Doors Down. “Also, when he thinks no one is looking, he’s mouthing the words _very_ dramatically. You’d think he’s at a solo concert.” 

Ignoring Kallen’s comments, Cecile returned with another cup. “Suzaku, do you want to talk about it?” 

Lloyd waved a hand. “I’m sure Suzaku will be fine. How about some TV? That’s always a great distraction!” He picked up the remote from Cecile’s desk and turned it on. 

“Breaking news! Live now in front of the Black Knights headquarters, Lelouch Britannia has just confirmed the date for his marriage with Shirley Fenette-” 

The head engineer laughed awkwardly. “Maybe that _wasn’t_ a good idea…” He gulped at the sight of Cecile’s scowl. 

“This is my fault,” Suzaku mumbled. “I shouldn’t have gotten too attached. I knew from the start it was never going to go anywhere.” 

“Honestly, this whole situation is absurd,” Kallen stood up and leaned against her desk, folding her arms over her chest. “Lelouch _clearly_ cares for you, Suzaku. He’s never been down the engineering department for _years_, and yet since that presentation, he visited _every single damn day_ until the incident. Doesn’t that strike you as odd?” 

Suzaku didn’t want to be filled with hope only to be let down again. _No, not again_. “Believe me, Kallen. He doesn’t.” He sighed, staring out the window. 

A new voice popped out from the doorway. “Lelouch _rarely_ cares for anyone, but I know with you, he does. If anything, it’s so much more than that.” Bored amber eyes regarded everyone in the room. “I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell Lelouch I was ever down here.” 

When she was greeted with everyone’s nods, she sighed. 

“Also, Kallen is right. This whole thing is weird,” C.C. continued, walking further into the room and standing beside Kallen. “Since Charles visited and Lelouch ended things between you two, all he’s done is _mope and complain_. Worst of all, he’s more pissy than usual.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s not working at his 100%. He’s _incredibly_ distracted and he’s of no use to the company. We won’t be able to get him back until we get the two back together, but we won’t be able to do that _either_ until we figure out what’s going on.” 

Her gaze fixated on Suzaku, with eyes full of meaning. “You are not _nothing_, Suzaku. You’re the only something he’s ever had in a long, long time.” 

Lloyd yawned. “And we care about this because?” 

“Because, Lloyd, I’m under the reasonable assumption that the Black Knights might be in trouble and this means it affects _everyone_ working here.” 

“What did you find?” Kallen inquired. 

“Lelouch was doing a press conference downstairs when I thought one of the journalists was acting pretty suspicious. He slipped from the crowd, so I followed him, down to a cafe. You know who else was there?” 

Kallen offered a response. “Charles?” 

The green-haired secretary shook her head. “It would be too obvious. No, it was Bismarck, his right-hand man. He was handing over an envelope which I am pretty certain is some form of money one way or another.” 

“I wonder who that journalist was?” Cecile wondered aloud. 

C.C. shrugged. “I don’t know, all I know is he’s got silver streak in his hair. It was the only defining-” 

“Wait, a silver streak?” Suzaku’s head lifted. “There was someone following me and Lelouch. It fits the description.” 

Lloyd finally contributed to the conversation. “So, Charles hired someone to purposely follow them around to take photos of them. But what for?” 

“To push Lelouch into an ultimatum,” C.C. answered. “That would explain everything actually. _Maybe_ Charles made Lelouch choose?” 

Cecile asked, “But what is he trying to accomplish?” 

“Lelouch suspects that Charles wants to take over the Black Knights only to shut it down and ruin everything he’s worked for. But I think he’s wrong. _I think_ Charles wants the Black Knights for something else.” Amber eyes flicked to emerald green. “Something fishy is going on, and it starts with the Fenettes, Charles’ main business partner. What kind of business do they run?” 

“Machinery,” Lloyd responded without a moment’s hesitation. “ _and firearms._” 

Everyone in the room started to realise what was happening – finally putting two and two together. 

Finally, Suzaku spoke, voicing everyone’s thoughts. 

_“They want to weaponise knightmares.” _


	13. Chapter 13

The coding mechanism of any knightmare model is incredibly extensive. 

To even break through its tough layers took relentless time and effort, and even then, all you would achieve is the exposure of wires and a complex security system nearly impossible to break into. 

The simplest mistake can push the knightmare to shut down entirely, never to be booted up again unless sent back to the Black Knights – which would obviously raise flags. 

Lelouch Britannia _never_ condoned the weaponization of knightmares. It was the first rule, the first condition, when committing to a unit. He had his best team – the Camelot division, develop a state-of-the-art security system that would prompt an automatic shut down when the machine detected it was being weaponised. 

The concepts behind it is kept confidential and only Camelot division engineers had ever learned of them. 

That was where Suzaku comes in handy. 

The Camelot division, led by C.C. was on a special mission – _obtain evidence of Charles’ plans and expose them to the world_. 

Inevitably, the unwanted media attention will reduce Charles’ deemed popularity in the business world. Majority of the world actively protested against it, and the people will not hesitate to boycott his enterprises. In fear of being associated with Charles, businessmen will pull back from his companies and make his points moot if he tried to threaten Lelouch again with the investors. 

The first phase of the plan was for Suzaku to leave the Black Knights, to make it a _show_. 

C.C. believed that Charles was always watching Lelouch, and they needed the resignation to look as authentic as possible. 

In short – Lelouch had _no _idea why Suzaku was standing before him, clutching the permanent employee contract he had handed to him only months before. The second contract he had personally handed over in his life; with the first being the pudding-fanatic that was Lloyd Asplund. 

It still hurt for Suzaku and he was trying his best not to let his emotions take over. _He was doing it for Lelouch and the Black Knights._

“Thank you for your generous offer, but I’m going to have to decline,” Suzaku managed to say through gritted teeth. 

Violet eyes watched him carefully. “Suzaku, you can’t be serious. You’re an excellent knightmare engineer, if I have to be blatantly honest, one of the best. If this is about-” 

The brunet gave him a look of complete and utter hatred, emerald green eyes searing through surprised amethysts. “There’s no point if I’m working for someone _like you_.” He dropped the papers, practically threw them, onto the CEO’s desk, then walked away, nodding at C.C. on his way out. 

_Oh,_ how his heart raced. 

Suzaku knew he didn’t mean a word he said, but he couldn’t help but feel bad. But he shook the thoughts away, he had to, _for the plan._

The reporter C.C. had booked in sat on the black plush couch throughout the entire ordeal, scribbling on her notepad. Suzaku ensured to leave the door wide open and spoke as loud as he had to be. 

It was _perfect_ – and it transitioned well into phase two. 

The second phase of the plan was to get Suzaku into the Charles’ inner circle – the Knights of the Round, C.C. coined in their discussions. 

The most vital key was the careful execution of phase one – get the journalists talking, and in doing so, get a _particular_ journalist’s interest. The man with the silver-streak. 

After that, C.C. predicted that Charles Britannia or Joseph Fenette was going to find a way to recruit the ex-Camelot division engineer. 

For a few weeks they waited for it to happen – and they nearly gave up hope. Suzaku was approached by many eager employers, but none of them were representatives of the suspicious duo. __

__

Feeling nothing but hopelessness and despair, with his thoughts running wild that there was no ulterior motive behind it all except Lelouch being a complete ass, Suzaku popped into a bar on his way home. 

He was halfway through his favourite alcoholic beverage when he spotted the last person he wanted to see. 

_Lelouch_ . 

The raven-haired male looked like he was drinking his way to oblivion. He sat at the end of the bar as he usually did, with too much empty glasses before him. 

_I shouldn’t be here_ , Suzaku thought, as he got out of the bar as quickly as he can and dodging into the empty alley to the side - a shortcut he knew led back to his apartment. 

“Suzaku!” 

He didn’t want to turn around, but something willed him to do it anyway. There was a strain in his voice that Suzaku never would have thought Lelouch was capable of. It almost sounded like _desperation_. 

Lelouch stumbled behind him, holding himself against the brick wall for support. “It’s a mistake.” 

Suzaku cocked an eyebrow. _ Did he really follow me out here to tell me how he didn’t think of me as anything but a one-night stand? _ “What is, Lelouch?” He challenged, sick of Lelouch brushing their time off as nothing. 

“Your resignation. It’s a stupid decision.” Lelouch blinked, as if he was trying to shake the drunkenness away. “There’s going to be no better opportunity for an engineer,” he slurred, stepping closer to Suzaku. _Too close_. 

Green eyes regarded him carefully as he nudged him back gently. “If this is your way of trying to get me back, you’re not doing a very good job.” He sighed, clenching his fist. He had to push Lelouch away. For his sake._For the plan_. “The only mistake I’ve ever made in my life was _you_, Lelouch.” 

Suzaku stared into beautiful, _endless_ violets. “I wish I never met you.” 

“You can’t mean that-” 

“Oh, but I can, Lelouch. _I hate _that you used me! Like I’m nothing but a pawn to you and your plans.” Suzaku took in a breath. “I’m sure you’re aware of what everyone says about you, Lelouch, and you_should_ because they’re right. You’re nothing but an _egotistic, emotionless, selfish bastard_ that takes advantage of everyone when it’s convenient. There is nothing you could do or say that will bring me back. _I’m done_ wasting my time on you and I never want to see you again.” 

The most painful look flashed in Lelouch’s eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared – behind a mask of indifference. “If… that’s what you want, Suzaku. I’ll stay away.” 

And with that, Lelouch turned on his heel and left. There were no other words, no actions. He just _left_. 

Suzaku stared at his retreating figure until he could see it no more. 

Slow clapping emanated from the darker corners of the alley, and Suzaku turned to the direction of the noise, finding a man in a suit emerging from the shadows. 

_Bismarck Waldstein._

“That was quite a show, Suzaku Kururugi.” 

Suzaku knew _exactly_ who he was. C.C. had briefed him on the faces to look out for. He decided to play dumb. “Who are you? How do you know my name?” 

The older male smirked. “Let’s just say I’m an interested third party.” 

“What do you want?” His heart thumped wildly. C.C.’s suspicions were slowly coming together. 

“To give you what _you_ want.” Bismarck approached the Japanese male until there were only a few steps between them. Suzaku did not fail to notice the silver hilt emerging from his pants. C.C. did warn him that Charles’ men were likely armed. 

Green eyes narrowed. “And what is that?” 

“Getting back at Lelouch Britannia,” he grimaced. “_Revenge_.” 


	14. Chapter 14

There were a lot of things that Suzaku expected to happen from his meeting with Bismarck, but following him blindly to an abandoned warehouse by the port was the last thing he thought would happen. 

It was the middle of the night, or sometime in the wee early hours of the morning. At this point, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Since entering the warehouse, he had basically lost track of time. 

Suzaku stood before a knightmare manufactured by the Black Knights, eyes gloomy and beyond tired. It was one of the more generic units, far from the complexity that was the Lancelot. 

Bismarck had given Suzaku _one_ task – to override the security system embedded within the knightmare frame model to allow knightmare ‘customisation’ as he had called it specifically. He did warn the older male that Camelot never told him how to take down the system, but the response to that was an extremely helpful remark of “You’ll figure it out,” before then leaving him alone in the warehouse with only the knightmare frame, a computer, and a phone to ring when he was done. 

Suzaku expected he won’t make it into the Knights of the Rounds unless he somehow found a way to bypass Camelot’s in-built system in place to prevent knightmare abuse. 

So here he was, trying to figure out how to decode the seemingly unbreakable security measure. 

His fingers graced the keyboard of the laptop hooked into the database of the knightmare model. Despite being the most basic of its kind, it was still near impossible to break through the barriers. Lelouch really made sure no one could override the system, and he did a good job of it. He couldn’t imagine how much more difficult it would be with the higher end models like the Lancelot and the Guren. 

But Suzaku managed, breaking through most of the walls, and left with the final stage. 

For the past hour, he has been staring at the blinking cursor on the screen, waiting for the password section to be filled. Suzaku had already attempted once, foolishly realising after that there were only three attempts, _now down to two._

__

The first password he tried on the device was the standard password to all Camelot division technology. Unfortunately, he had learned the hard way that it wasn’t right. 

The password would have to be technical, _complex_. Something no one could ever guess – and Suzaku did not have the faintest idea what it could be. 

He decided to ring Lloyd to see if he could help at the slightest. The guy created the security system after all. 

“Suzaku, _this better be good_,” there was a tone of warning in his voice. 

“By any chance, can you maybe secretly disclose the password to the security system in the standard knightmares?” It was a stupid question, one that Suzaku already knew the answer to, but it was probably about three in the morning at this point, and he just wanted it over and done with. 

Lloyd groaned. “_No_, Suzaku, I can’t. I’m bound by a contract not to say anything – all of Camelot is.” 

Suzaku sighed. “Thanks anyway-” 

“It is the very essence of the Camelot sub-division. The very fuel that keeps it going,” Lloyd said quickly, then hanging up. 

Back to the blinking cursor, waiting, _taunting_ him. 

He held the future of the Black Knights, and he can make or break it. 

_The essence of Camelot? The fuel that keeps it going? _

Suzaku raked his hands through his hair, frustrated at the cryptic message Lloyd left. The only answer he could think of was Lelouch, which would have been the natural response. He did run the company after all. It would explain the ‘fuel’ part. Without him, Camelot wouldn’t have the funds to develop its projects. 

Heart racing in his chest, he typed in Lelouch’s name. 

Only to find it incorrect. 

The brunet’s spirits dropped, staring at the blinking cursor once more, with a red number one to its side. 

_One last attempt_ . One last try to stop Charles. 

_What was the one thing Camelot needed to function?_ Suzaku frantically asked himself, to which his response was the people working in it. 

_Lloyd, Cecile, and Kallen_ . 

The lavender-haired male _created_ the state-of-the-art security system, so it had to be something more personal, more _direct _to the sociopathic Asplund. 

Suzaku widened his eyes, _no, it can’t be._

_Oh_ , but it can. It was Lloyd Asplund after all. Of course it was possible. 

He tried his luck, putting it all on his one last attempt at the password. 

_Pudding_ . 

Suzaku closed his eyes, wishing he didn’t have to open them again to see his failure. 

But as it turns out, he didn’t have to. It was a success. _He was in. _

Of course only genius Lloyd Asplund would make the password something as trivial as _pudding_. 

Suzaku chuckled to himself, relieved that the night was finally over. He picked up the phone and dialled the only number in the contacts. It didn’t take long for a voice to respond. 

What happened afterwards was uneventful. Bismarck had instructed him to simply head home and to attend a meeting the following afternoon. 

He didn’t say with who, but Suzaku had a good guess who might make an appearance. 

The brunet scribbled the address down, immediately recognising it as Joseph Fenette’s main headquarters for Akasha that was only a few blocks from the Black Knights. 

“Don’t be late, Kururugi.” 


	15. Chapter 15

Suzaku never liked meetings. 

They were long, _boring_, and there was a tonne of other things he would rather be doing. 

This meeting was like every other meeting, and he was trying his best not to doze off to the droning voice that was Joseph Fenette. 

He predicted Charles was going to attend, but that wasn’t the case. Instead, he was here discussing work arrangements with Joseph and Bismarck. He hoped Charles would show up eventually. In the end, it was really only him that he was after. 

According to Joseph, Suzaku’s job was to keep bypassing the security measures, trying out a more advanced knightmare each time, until he gets to the Lancelot model. But their ultimate plan was to pose him as a regular engineer for the machinery department of Akasha Industries. The offered salary was way more than Suzaku would ever imagine, and there was to be no paper trail that he was working with Akasha. In fact, there was to be no trace of Suzaku Kururugi at all. 

Despite all this, Suzaku felt he was getting nowhere. At the rate he was going, he’s never going to find sufficient evidence that Charles was up to no good. 

Sighing, he tried a different tactic when Joseph left the room. 

“Bismarck, you said I would get revenge,” Suzaku remarked snidely, watching the older male’s reaction. Maybe anger will get them to talk. 

“You need to be patient; these things take time.” 

Green eyes narrowed menacingly. “Look, if you can’t get me what I want, then-” 

A new voice echoed in the room. “Let’s not be rash now, Suzaku, you just got here.” 

_Charles Britannia._

He gritted the words through his teeth. “I need to know what we’re doing, Charles. I can’t sit here not knowing.” 

“Very well. For bypassing the security system of a knightmare by the Black Knights, I’m allowing you to sit in with my inner circle. It’s the most anyone has ever gotten to breaking the security system. Meetings are called at my discretion and you are free to attend,” Charles responded in a bored tone. 

“You’re an excellent engineer, and I suppose that’s partly the reason why my son had decided to pursue you. I can’t really blame him, not with talent like yours.” He took further steps into the room and picked a chair, leaning back. “I’m prepared to invest a substantial amount of resources towards a department within Akasha that you can call your own.” 

Suzaku feigned a sigh. _For now, this is the best that can be done._ He knew he couldn’t afford to seem too pushy, otherwise it was going to be obvious, so he cut his losses. “_Fine,_ but I want to know what’s going on.” 

“And you will,” Charles smirked maliciously. “All in good time, Suzaku.” 

And of course, being the dramatic guy he was, he stood up and walked out of the room without another word. 

Shortly after Charles’ departure, Joseph had finished explaining everything else to Suzaku, and the Japanese male was more than ready to go home. They shared a handshake, and noted that he wouldn’t see them again until after he cracks the next knightmare in the same abandoned warehouse or Charles called a meeting, whichever came first. 

As he was just about to exit the building, Suzaku spotted Shirley, papers clutched against her chest and heading towards the elevators. 

Feeling bad for what happened, he decided to catch her attention. She watched him carefully as he approached, making Suzaku gulp and his chest riddled with guilt. He wasn’t even sure what he was meant to say. 

_Hi, sorry for enabling your fiance’s cheating? _

“Shirley, about what happened-” 

She shook her head. “It’s fine, Suzaku. I knew all along. Lelouch does have a reputation, and I was aware of all that before I agreed to marry him.” 

Suzaku was incredibly confused. Without thinking, he asked, “But if you knew all about it, if you knew he was going to keep breaking your heart, why did you agree?” _ If you had only declined, this whole situation would be entirely different _ . 

Shirley had a surprised look on her face at the unexpected question, but quickly hid it behind a mask of indifference. “I didn’t agree to this marriage for happiness, Suzaku. I _know_ that Lelouch would never love me, I mean, how could he? He’s not even _into girls_. That would make it impossible. No, it’s different. It’s complicated. You won’t understand-” 

“Then make me understand.” 

“I-” Shirley stammered, her hands visibly starting to shake. “I can’t. I have to go.” 

She ran off, leaving Suzaku absolutely bewildered at the weird response. But it did make him wonder — did she know something about Charles’ operation? Shirley’s father is Charles’ business partner after all. Maybe the marriage was part of the grand scheme of things. _Surely, it couldn’t have been a coincidence. _

Suzaku made a mental note to try to talk to Shirley again. Maybe she was the key to all this, and she can fill in all the blanks. 

The wedding of the century – of Lelouch Lamperouge and Shirley Fenette, was happening in a few weeks, and if Suzaku’s hunches were true, _if_ tying the knot did play a huge role in all this, then he needed to work fast. 

Pulling out his disposable phone, he sent the keyword that the Camelot subdivision and C.C. had agreed on – _pudding_ (no surprise there, really) 

Every week, after Suzaku sends the code, they would meet up at a designated spot in an empty building secured by the bank just a short walking distance from the Black Knights, that way, they were able to sneak out on their lunch break and discuss the progress of the plan with Suzaku without raising flags for suspicion. 

After Suzaku had made sure no one was following him, he slipped into a series of buildings just to _really _ensure that he would lose anyone that was trailing him. 

He took the stairs up a few flights and stepped into the room that was always empty, only to find it wasn’t. 

“_Suzaku_.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“What are you doing here?” 

Lelouch took a few strides towards him. In doing so, Suzaku did not fail to notice the sunken dark circles around his eyes, as if he hadn’t been sleeping for days. His black hair was an absolute mess, tousled like he’s never seen before. Instead of the lux black suit he usually wore when we worked, he had rid of the blazer and folded the sleeves up to his elbows. 

“I think the more appropriate question is what are _you_ doing here, Suzaku.” Despite his appearance, Lelouch hasn’t lost the dominance and confidence clear in the tone of his voice. He was as _demanding_ as he’s ever been. 

The brunet folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “I asked the question first.” Beneath his mask of nonchalance, he was full on panicking. _What was Lelouch doing here? How did he find this place?_

Violet eyes rolled. “Just tell me why you’re here!” 

What was the perfect way to say _ ‘Ah, yes, I’m pretend collaborating with your father to find out why he’s forcing you to marry a girl you barely know and to figure out why he wants to take over your company.’ _

“I was in the neighbourhood?” Suzaku offered with a shrug of his shoulders. He let out an unsure smile. 

Lelouch rolled one of his sleeves back up as he spoke, “Yes, _of course,_ Suzaku. And did you just _happen_ to go inside a building and climb the stairs, then wander to this specific room?” 

“I could say the same for you,” Suzaku retorted. 

The CEO scoffed. “As of a few weeks ago, this building had become Black Knights property. I was looking into expanding the headquarters to another building and I’ve had my eye on this for a few years now. So, _no_, Suzaku, frankly, you’re the only one trespassing here.” 

“I got lost on my way to an interview?” Suzaku offered a different excuse, finding this horrible idea better than the last at least. 

Lelouch’s gaze fixated on his chest, then back up to waiting emerald green eyes. “In a t shirt and jeans?” 

_Or not._

“You know what? You’re right, I _am_ trespassing. I should leave now,” Suzaku cleared his throat, making his way to turn around. 

“Look, I know something’s up.” The words halted Suzaku’s tracks. “All key cards in the Black Knights has historical data in the system. I’ve been tracking C.C. because she’s been away frequently. I noticed she’s been spending an awful lot of time in the engineering department, which is all well and good because Kallen works there, but it’s really suspicious that despite all the years they’ve been together, she’s never spent that much time down there. Usually Kallen heads up to our floor or they meet outside,” Lelouch explained. 

“Then I found out she started using _two_ phones, which is obviously, _very weird_. Both phones look practically identical, but her original phone has more scratches at the back, whereas sometimes she’d pull out a seemingly brand new one. Every time she seemed to receive a message in the new phone, she would leave shortly after, claiming she was going to buy a coffee.” 

Lelouch paced back and forth, the heels of his shoes echoing throughout the empty room. “Except she never ends up getting the coffee. I trailed her once but lost track of her.” 

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. “How did you find this place then?” 

There was a ghost of a smile that appeared on his lips, proud of himself. “I planted a tracking device in her jacket pocket, which pinpointed me to this exact location. So the next time a message was received, I went here.” 

“And the message?” 

The raven-haired male shrugged. “I downloaded an application on to the new phone while she left her desk about a week ago. It mirrors her screen to mine. As for the message – _pudding_? Can you guys be more creative?” Lelouch rolled his eyes. “I already suspected Camelot has something to do with this, so when C.C. received the message, I left as soon as I can, thinking it was a code word of some sort to meet up. Usually, C.C. leaves a bit later to prevent suspicion after receiving the message, so if I’m right, she should be here at any,” Lelouch raised a finger. “…second.” 

And right on cue, C.C., Kallen, Lloyd, and Cecile walked through the doors, all with shock on their faces, fixating their gaze from Suzaku to Lelouch and vice versa. There was silence for a while after, with only the noise of the door slamming close filling the air. 

“Now, _Suzaku_, or anyone really, if you may, tell me what is going on here.” Lelouch’s expression was stern, clearly showing he wasn’t a person to be messed around with. 

Lloyd was quick to speak up, stepping forward with a finger up in a know-it-all manner. “It was all C.C.’s idea!” 

The secretary sent daggers to the lavender-haired engineer, before sighing in exasperation at the waiting CEO. “You were never meant to know. Everything was meant to go according to plan, and it was all going to work out as it should be. But _no_, you just have to be _so nosy_ !” 

“Honestly, there’s no point, just tell him,” Suzaku waved his hand, leaning his back against the wall. Lelouch already knew too much anyway. 

C.C. fixated her gaze on violet irises, only _slightly_ apologetic. “Before anything — I didn’t want to tell you just in case Charles has eyes on you.” 

The raven-haired male nodded once. “Fair enough, but we should be fine. We’ve started building an underground network to connect this building to the other. No one ever uses them, at least, not yet.” He started pacing again, a mannerism Suzaku noticed he did when he was nervous or unsure about something. 

Kallen scoffed. “_Are you saying_ that there was a shortcut we could have used this entire time?!” She rolled her eyes. “I hate the crosswalks on the way here. They’re too short and I always miss them.” She eased down to the floor and made herself comfortable, sitting against the wall with her knees close to her chest. C.C. followed closely after, taking the spot next to her. 

Cecile nodded her head in agreement, and so did everyone else. Actually, for some reason, those lights _did_ take forever. 

“Can someone _please _explain?” The CEO looked like he was going to rip his hair out. 

“As per the voting system—" 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Aw, come on, Lloyd, _I don’t even work there anymore_!” 

“In saying that, do we all agree that Suzaku leaving the company is indeed a part of the plan?” Lelouch stared at the Camelot team expectantly. “ _Yes_?” 

The redhead stifled a laughter. “Man, I don’t know what you did Suzaku, but you’ve got him _good_.” C.C. laughed with her, as if they shared an inside joke. 

The Japanese male waved his hands in the air. “Okay, I’m explaining! I had to leave the company, make Charles think I want revenge for what you did to me, get me in his inner circle, and find out why they want to weaponise knightmares.” 

Lelouch opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it back up again. “Why would Charles want to weaponise knightmares?” 

“We don’t know yet, that’s the _point_,” C.C. rolled her eyes. “Now that you know, you might as well be useful. Suzaku’s in, but we need to speed things up a bit if we want this done before _your wedding_.” 

“Ah, _yes, _that’s happening isn’t it?” Lelouch licked his lips. “What do we know?” 

“I just got out of a meeting with Joseph, Charles, and Bismarck,” Suzaku explained. “Basically, they want me to keep shutting the knightmare security system down—” 

Violet eyes widened in alarm. “_Okay, Suzaku_, are you actually implying-” 

“That I was able to shut down a knightmare security system?” Suzaku asked, then beamed proudly. “_Yes._ Also, in saying that, it needs to be updated.” 

Lelouch fixated his attention on a certain cowering lavender-haired engineer, glaring at him. “_Yes_, we do.” 

“Also, I bumped into Shirley. She’s been acting weird. I think she definitely knows something.” 

Kallen cleared her throat. “_Weird_ as in weird, weird? Or _weird_ as in, you’re my fiancé’s mistress and I don’t know how to act around you weird.” 

“I am _not _his mistress!” Suzaku practically yelled, his cheeks tinged with red. 

She shrugged. “I would have used mister, but it sounds weird. Do you prefer to be called anything else? His _amour_, perhaps? if you wanted to get fancy about it.” 

“Can we go back to the task at hand here?” Suzaku sighed in frustration. “She was acting weird about the premise of your marriage. I think she’s in on it too.” 

Lelouch turned on his heel, approaching the exit. 

“Where are you going?” 

The CEO stopped for a moment, the life coming back to his eyes for a brief second. 

“I think it’s time I have a chat with my fiancée.” 


	17. Chapter 17

The wedding day was a week away. 

Lelouch didn’t get anything out of Shirley, and they were back at square one, not knowing what they were going to do to fix the situation. 

Shoulders slumped and eyes more tired than they have ever been before, Suzaku dropped his head and cradled it with his hands, tangling his hair in knots. 

Never in his life had he felt so helpless. 

Violet eyes watched Suzaku carefully from a distance, before sighing and sitting on the plush designer sofa. 

They decided to meet at a hotel room — it was the only place they can manage to sneak in with none of their homes safe enough from Charles’ prying, and quite ironically, it was the same one where they had met for the first time. 

He broke the deafening silence between them, still wondering what was taking the other four so long to get here. Lelouch cleared his throat. “Thank you, Suzaku.” 

The brunet held his head up. “For what?” 

Lelouch waved his hand. “For everything. Thank you for trying.” 

“You say that as if it’s the end,” Suzaku mumbled under his breath, eyes sunken and filled with nothing but gloom. He stood up from the floor, making his way to Lelouch, who was sitting with a leg over the other on the couch. 

“That’s because it is.” Lelouch frowned, staring at the window and the city that shone behind it. “We’ve done everything we can, Suzaku.” 

The Japanese male clenched his fists. “How can you say that? How can you give up so easily?” His voice was rising, and his eyes burned with rage. 

“I’ve simply learned to cut my losses.” 

“Stop this!” Suzaku cried out, placing hands on the other male’s shoulders. “This isn’t the Lelouch I know.” 

Lelouch pushed his hands away. “It doesn’t matter, not anymore. I don’t understand why you’re so worked up about this. It’s _my_ life that’s at stake here, not yours.” He let out a deep breath. “It’s none of your concern. I’ll deal with whatever I have to deal with.” 

“I didn’t think you’d be the type of person to just _give up_,” Suzaku scowled. 

“_What do you want from me_?” He raised his arms in exasperation. 

Suzaku gestured at the other male. “I want you to _try_, to show even a little bit that you _care_ about what might happen to you. You’ve just accepted your fate. Is that all there is?” 

Violet eyes shifted to a burning emerald gaze. “ _Just walk away, Suzaku_. That’s what I’m telling everyone when they arrive. Whatever this is, it’s over.” 

_ That’s what this meeting was about? Lelouch was telling us all to stop finding evidence to bring Charles down? _

“I-” Suzaku was at a loss for words. He didn’t… he _couldn’t_ possibly give up. Not like this. “Lelouch, you can’t just-” 

Black hair fell on his face as he looked down. “Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do, Suzaku? There’s no point trying anymore. There’s not enough time. We’re just wasting our energy.” 

“Don’t you dare-” 

“ _ Why? Why do you care so much about something that doesn’t affect you _ ?” 

“I don’t want to lose you, Lelouch,” Suzaku’s voice was soft, almost breaking. “I don’t want you to be miserable and have everything you’ve worked so hard for taken from you.” 

“Suzaku, it’s not your responsibility.” 

“But I made it mine when I realised that _I love you_.” Suzaku approached the other male. Lelouch wore an expression of shock, eyes wide and lips parted, not expecting the response. 

Green eyes softened, gazing at the other male lovingly. “I want to protect everything you worked for, and everything you are. Everything was dull in my life, and then I met you. From the moment we first met, there was something about you. Something that made me want to get to know you.” 

Suzaku paused briefly, smiling a sad smile to himself. “Don’t get me wrong, you are _conceited_ and absolutely annoying _and_ stubborn at the worst of times, but damn it! It’s only made me fall more in love with you. A lot of shitty things have happened in my life, and you are honestly the best thing to happen to me. _So let me_, Lelouch. Let me protect you. Listen to me at least _just this once_. Let me be your knight.” 

“Suzaku, I-” 

The door burst open, with the Camelot team trailing through the hallway, and behind them, an unexpected guest. 

_Shirley_ . 

“Sorry we were late,” Cecile apologised. 

Lloyd waved his hand. “We found this one following us.” 

All eyes turned to the orange-haired girl, handing over a shredded piece of paper, only held together flimsily by clear tape, revealing a typed address. “I can’t say much. I’m not allowed to, but I can’t stand by and watch it happen.” 

She raised her head and regarded everyone in the room, eyes soft and apologetic. “_Please_ stop them before it’s too late.” 

The team wasn’t able to say much before she ran off, only leaving the mysterious address behind. 

“On another note, you both look like you’ve been hit by a bus,” Kallen commented, yawning. “Anything we missed?” 

Suzaku’s gaze shifted to Lelouch carefully, watching his reaction. His heart thudded loudly when the other male picked up the address. 

Violet eyes met with his, and he gave him a soft smile. “Let’s check it out, shall we?” 

The brunet let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’s been holding and let out a grin back, following him out the door. 

Kallen looked at the two males and raised an eyebrow, leaning towards C.C., Lloyd, and Cecile. “_Okay_, we’ve definitely missed something.” 


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn’t going to be easy breaking into the compound. 

Neither was it easy finding it in the first place. The turns were tricky, and the compound itself was carefully hidden behind thick shrubbery. 

The perimeter was _highly_ secured. As in, the emperor of the country might as well be in there. 

Guards patrolled the different areas, there were a few security cameras that can be spotted, and even what looks like an _electric fence_ surrounded it. 

It looked like a scene from an intense breakout movie. 

“How _on _Earth do you expect we’re going to break into that?” Kallen asked, eyes wide at the scene unfolding before them. 

“Excellent question,” Lloyd responded. “The answer is we don’t! Let’s go everyone-” 

Lelouch turned around to face the team. “We can’t just leave. You heard what Shirley said. They’re up to something and it’s clearly something bigger than all of us. People might be in danger.” 

There was silence for a little while, with expectant looks from everyone in the circle. 

The lavender haired male nodded, though looking incredibly disinterested. “Yes, and that’s a _great speech_ of motivation which I’m sure if pumping everybody up, but there is no way I’m going in there. I’m not dying today. There’s a few more exotic pudding flavours left to try.” 

Suzaku frowned. “Lelouch is right. Shirley did seem visibly upset. We can’t stop now.” 

“Charles never mentioned this place to you?” 

The brunet shook his head. “No, and I suspect they might have been onto us working together. They stopped getting me to unlock knightmares a few weeks ago. I attended one of those meetings Charles invited me to, but they didn’t really discuss anything but actual business.” 

Lelouch stopped to think for a moment, his gaze setting on the heavily guarded compound. “It’s dangerous.” 

“Thanks Captain Obvious,” the red head rolled her eyes. 

“_It’s dangerous,”_ Lelouch repeated, narrowing his eyes at the interrupter. “You should all go. I’ll figure something out.” 

Suzaku scowled at the raven-haired male. “_You idiot_, you don’t think you’re just going in there by yourself, are you? I’m staying.” 

“Suzaku-” 

“_Lelouch._” 

“I’m staying too,” Kallen stood up from the ground. 

Cecile smiled. “I will assist as much as I can.” 

They all stared at Lloyd, who already held the car keys in his palm. He sighed. “Oh, right we’re doing the whole ‘we’re saving the world’ trope.” He fixated his attention on Lelouch. “You owe me so much pudding after this.” 

“You have a plan?” Suzaku asked, his eyes silently hoping that there was a plan after all this. 

“Yes, with a lot more people on board it should be easier,” Lelouch nodded, then glanced at everyone. “Alright, this is what I’ve got so far. These guards – they must be on patrol shifts with a compound as highly secured as this. We need to figure out the frequency of their changes, then start moving while they’re changing.” 

Cecile started jotting down notes, and the others listened intently. 

“When Suzaku searched the perimeter earlier, he mentioned seeing an outdoor circuit breaker on the other side of the compound. We take out the power, and we should have about ten minutes before the generator kicks in and about a little while longer until someone figures out it was switched off and there are intruders. 

“Then we need some people to be the distraction during all of this. We need to make sure there are as little guards inside the compound as we can so we’re going to need one person to drive the car out and catch their attention, beep as long as you can and flash the lights. Get them _far away._ Then we need another person to do the same, but on foot. I have some flare guns at the back of the car with some heavy-duty flashlights. The purpose of this is the same as the other. Coordinate with each other and work to get on opposite sides and try to lose them. 

“While this is happening at the same time as the power outage, the rest of the team will get in the compound through the back door. All security doors should be disabled at this point. We then need to hack into their network and create a security footage loop. 

“Cecile, you will cut the power. Kallen and C.C., you’re the distractions. Suzaku, Lloyd, and I will get in the compound and figure out what’s so important for them to guard this securely. Everyone, make sure you keep your phone on you _at all times_. Any questions?” 

“Okay, for the record, did you come up with that as you were speaking?” Kallen cocked an eyebrow, but her expression indicated she was genuinely curious. 

“Yes, any _related_ questions?” 

Silence met his question, _and so it began._

*** 

The guards changed patrol shifts every hour. 

They went over the plan too many times to count since figuring that out, and set everything into place, ready for the next guard shift. 

As soon as their clocks hit 19:00, they were on the move. 

The power went out as expected, and the teams waited in their designated spots. 

C.C. drove off a bit further away, and they heard the elongated beep shortly after. For a security as tight as this, they were going to want to keep anything that pinpoints to this place quiet. 

Meanwhile, as guards started heading in C.C.’s direction, Kallen shot a flare gun in the opposite direction, leaving the guards no choice but to call in for more to investigate. 

All while this was happening, the compound team checked if the back door was clear and slipped inside. They happened to find the uniform supply closet, and they were able to switch into more suitable inconspicuous clothing. 

They roamed the halls quickly, trying to find a computer for access to their network. They decided to check the basement floor, as anything hidden would be most secure underground. 

And they were right. The elevator doors opened to a huge lab-like floor, with a device right in the middle of it glowing a dim pink. 

Unfortunately for them, to even access the lab, they needed a lab pass, which they definitely did not have. 

“Hey!” Someone yelled out from behind them. “What’s going on up there?” 

Not knowing what else to do, Suzaku spun towards him, kicking him flat on the ground and knocking him unconscious. “I have _always_ wanted to do that.” He beamed proudly. “The _spinzaku_! So much cooler in real life.” 

“Well that solves our little pickle,” Lloyd remarked, picking up a card from the unconscious man and swiping it for entry. 

There was no one else in the lab for some odd reason, but they deduced it might have been protocol to assemble somewhere in case of events like this. 

Lloyd started typing on a nearby computer, hacking into its database and setting up a security footage loop from before the ten minutes of power outage. For whatever experiment they had going on, they ensured the computers wouldn’t shut off, having their own specialised backup system separated from the main electricity unit. While he was typing, Lelouch and Suzaku approached the strange device in the middle of the lab. 

“I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Lelouch mumbled as they moved closer. 

“That’s a-” Suzaku audibly gasped, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“A nuclear reactor? Yes. I thought they briefed guards before working here that they were going to protect the F.L.E.I.J.A.?” A green-haired scientist with wide glasses stepped towards them. “What are you even doing on this floor? You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Do you have any idea how much damage this will cause?” Suzaku demanded, pointing at the ticking nuclear time bomb before their very eyes. 

The scientist nodded, the dark circles under her eyes accentuating the dullness of her indigo irises. The nametag on her lab coat indicated her name was Nina Einstein. 

“It’s a weapon of mass destruction!” Suzaku cried out. “What are you planning to do with this?” 

Violet eyes widened in realisation. “I’ve figured it out! Charles’ plan.” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “Charles wants to launch this and get them to pin the blame on other countries and effectively start another world war. He wants to weaponise knightmares to generate a profit in a war situation.” His hands ran through his hair, tousling his raven locks. He didn’t think his father was capable of this level of evil. 

“At the expense of _millions of deaths_?” Suzaku scowled at the scientist. “And you support this?” 

“We’ve run a simulation,” she explained. “It records estimated deaths of 10 million and maybe a bit more casualties.” 

“How are you okay with this?!” 

“I-” Nina stopped for a moment; indigo eyes still sunken from all the long nights working on this project. “It’s all just numbers.” 

It was Lelouch’s turn to speak. “It’s not just _numbers_, Nina. They’re _people_, who have families, who have whole lives ahead of them. Think of how many lives you’ll destroy if you let this fire. Do you have people you care about, Nina?” 

She nodded meekly. 

“How would you feel if they were casualties to this bomb?” 

Her eyes widened, the gravity of the situation finally dawning on her. “I can’t- I can’t let this happen.” 

“Then help us, Nina. We’re going to take Charles down, so that he can _never_ do something like this again.” Lelouch extended a hand, and the green-haired scientist shook it. 

Nina ran towards the bigger monitors, typing in gibberish codes that no one knew the meaning to. A compartment had opened beside the F.L.E.I.J.A. — the same knightmare Suzaku had unlocked a few months prior, the _first_ one, in fact. 

She produced another set of code, prompting steel robot mechanisms to attach the F.L.E.I.J.A. to the knightmare’s back. Nina scanned through files on the computer, until she found what she required, and gave it to Lelouch through a USB. “Please don’t let anyone get hurt,” she practically begged, her eyes sincere. 

“No one is getting hurt,” Lelouch promised. 

__

_And he was going to make sure of it. _


	19. Chapter 19

“Breaking news! Charles Britannia has been arrested by authorities in his Pendragon home this morning. Information has been received and confirmed by the police regarding his intention to fire a nuclear weapon with an estimated 10 million casualties to raise suspicion among countries and kickstart a world war. 

He had his son, Lelouch Britannia, as well as the Fenette family, _forced_ to accept a marriage arrangement, where Shirley’s portion of the Black Knights was to be transferred over to Charles for control after their marriage. He had intentions to then weaponise knightmares to raise profit during the war. More details will be provided after the break. This is Millie from Ashford News.” 

Green eyes blinked at the screen. He was glad the police had worked incredibly fast and took their allegations against Charles seriously. 

After giving all their statements to the police earlier that morning, the group had split ways and headed home. 

Suzaku sighed, recalling how hectic the day had already been — and it wasn’t even noon yet. 

There was a knock on his door, and he assumed it was the police with more questions. But as it turns out — it wasn’t. Standing before his door was Lelouch Britannia, with some paperwork in hand. 

“Can I come in?” 

He nodded, opening the door wider to let him in. “What’s that for?” 

Violet eyes watched his reaction carefully. “An offer to continue working with the Black Knights.” 

_Oh._ Suzaku couldn’t help but feel dejected, hoping he had come to his apartment for something else. “The only reason I quit was to execute the plan. Now that that’s over and done with, I’m happy to keep working with the Black Knights.” He would be stupid not to. 

Lelouch cleared his throat, nodding once. “Good. Have a look at the conditions and send it back to me when it’s ready.” 

“Sure,” Suzaku paused, not sure whether he was meant to say anything else. “Was that all?” 

The young CEO opened his mouth to speak, then closed it back again. “No, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

Suzaku’s heart started racing. “Yeah?” 

“I’ve been thinking about what you told me.” 

Suddenly, the brunet was very much afraid, not knowing what was on Lelouch’s mind. The raven-haired male wasn’t giving anything away from his expression, and Suzaku couldn’t help but worry even _more_. 

“I-” Lelouch started, but seemingly found it difficult to finish. “I’m very new to this relationship thing, well really, _any_ relationship thing. I can’t promise I will be the perfect boyfriend, and if anything, I’m everything _but_. But I want to try, _for you_.” 

“Lelouch-” Suzaku’s eyes widened, his voice caught in his throat. 

“I love you, Suzaku.” Violet eyes stared into his. “I love you and I’ve never loved anyone before and I’m _terrified_ that I’m going to do something to lose you again, and I will never be able to forgive myself if I did that. 

I understand if you want nothing to do with me. I’ve hurt you too many times to count, and no apology will ever be enough for what I’ve done.” His gaze shifted to the floor, avoiding Suzaku’s stare. 

“You can be such an idiot sometimes, Lelouch,” Suzaku chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “_I love you_. Of course I want to be with you.” 

Violet eyes returned back to life, twinkling with happiness. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Suzaku’s gently. 

They pulled just a slight distance away, so their foreheads were touching. 

This, _this_ was perfect. 


End file.
